SYOC HOTD survival in a world of hell
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: Z-day happened. we're a group of survivors who stuck together in this hell. join us in our struggle in an undead nightmare. ocs will be accepted until september 1st 2013. 10 ocs will be accepted.
1. characters

Hey everyone. Its cj here. I wanted to try a zombie themed story and found this amazing show. Basically send in an oc. But theres a few things

1)no ordinary ass oc's. sorry about being blunt but any extremely ordinary characters will be considered as a last resort.

2)proper grammer is a must. If you want a good character in the story, im going to need to understand what was typed.

3)your character may be killed off. If theres a specific way you want your character to die, ill try my best to fit that in.

4)this may be a repeat of number 1 but I must stress. BE CREATIVE. Base your character on whatever the hell you want to. Have fun and enjoy.

just do me a favor guys. Send your characters in a review instead of a private message. It's a pain in the ass for me. Ill upload the characters I have here.

First Name:Dante "Nickname: Dj Last Name:Johnson

Age:18 years

Gender:male

Personality in a Nutshell:the badass. always hidden behind his sweatshirts and shades. he's extremely smart and is addicted to halo. prototypes plasma weapons with the plasma from his blood, hence the reason he's so pale. he protects others always and is from a military background. the army has actually bought several of his weapons and has bunkers around the country filled with them. hides his fears and worries from others for the sake of the team. others look up to him and follow his orders with almost no question. will not mention his deceased love unless forced

Nationality:american

Family:CLASSIFIED

Hair:dirty blonde

Eyes:cobalt

Height (Please include units.):6 foot

Clothing (Include what your character is wearing in the beginning and what they change into and proceed to wear for the majority of this story.):will always wear his green sweatshirt. wears jeans whenever possible and tshirts. has some nike airs and glasses. has a necklace with a wedding ring on it in honor of his dead girlfriend who he was forced to kill.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing:none.

Weapons (Please include a main and a secondary weapon.):has a saw that he made when halo 4 came out and carries an halo 3 model smg. will use anything thats available if need be but he carries alot of ammunitions in his bookbag. also has a prototype energysword. it runs on a battery that lasts an hour, no matter what transpires it takes alot of power to activate it and so he only uses it when its his last resort. it needs to be fully charged to activate otherwise it'll short out

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.):has adhd. is also very strong but his body doesnt show it. very smart, can think up tactics on the fly and will work great with anyone as long as they listen to his orders

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.):in being forced to kill his lover, he has mental breakdowns out of range of everyone else, normally on a rooftop. will kill humans if need demand it. he will grieve for them after unless they tried to kill him or his team

Fears (Please include fears that were present pre-apocalypse.):going anywhere near his girlfriends grave will paralyze him physically and mentally and render him incapable of doing anything than crying and mourning. he fears his dreams because every dream he has is about her.

Likes:friends, when people listen to him and live because of it, people who he can trust and trust to take care of him if need be, ammo. lots and lots of ammo. friends

Dislikes:zombies, graveyards, people who say "like totally", the source of them, did i mention zombies?

Sexuality:straight, has had his fair share of encounters.

Qualities that this character is attracted to:petite girls, long hair, trustworthyness, devotion

*Please include any other notes that you have here.:would like to die saving his friends

***made by AgentMaryland93('s boyfriend X3)***

First Name: Aimee

Nickname: Mee (hates it though)

Last Name: Greenwood

Age: 18 1/2

Gender: Female

Personality in a Nutshell: She has a 'I-don't-care-about-what-anyone-thinks-of-me' type of attitude. She does what she wants, when she wants, however she wants. She can be very demanding, and rather cocky with people. Besides that, she can be very playful and mischievous towards anyone in general, and that half of the time, so she isn't all to bad to be around.

Nationality: British

Family: Her mother who she never was close to, was killed by a zombie bite and her older sister that she loved dearly suffered the same fate as well, just more so brutally to her expense.

Hair: To mid back, curly, and originally blonde before she died it all lavender purple.

Eyes: Almond brown and almond shaped.

Height (Please include units.): 5ft 7in (and I'll add in that she is athletically built here)

Clothing (Include what your character is wearing in the beginning and what they change into and proceed to wear for the majority of this story.): She started off in her pjs (underwear and t-shirt) in the very beginning, but that was only in her home. When she left, she changed into a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark brown leggings topped with a pair of black boots and a khaki vest lined with (fake) fur to keep her warm. Later on, she can change into a black t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie and dark grey yoga pants with the same shoes and vest.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: She has a rather prominent scar stretching all the way down her back from falling down a rocky cliff as a kid, and a small tattoo one her inner wrist saying in Latin "Belua multorum es capitum" which means "The people are a many-headed beast". And lastly, she has ear piercings, but took them out long ago so they closed up, and a small nose piercing.

Weapons (Please include a main and a secondary weapon.): Her main weapon is an semi automatic AR-15, only because she thinks American guns are better than what you can find in the UK (Will often say "Americans know their guns" when the topic is up). And her secondary weapon is a cricket bat with nails sticking from it for hand to hand combat. She also carries around a 22mm Glock just in case.

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): She is really strong actually, and quick on her feet, and has the capability of keeping her cool when the situation calls for it.

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): Alright, she is a quick runner, yes, but she isn't very good agility wise. And, she can lose her cool at anytime, and just go berserk. She can be pretty unstable that way.

Fears (Please include fears that were present pre-apocalypse.): Well, being killed is one for sure, but she also fears snakes.

Likes: Knowing her guns, guns, cricket (the sport), football (soccer), getting her way, messing with people, and living.

Dislikes: Being in the dark with things, football (America's sport), basketball, not getting her way, and death.

Sexuality: She is straight, but is open to new things.

Qualities that this character is attracted to: Will give her what she wants when she wants it, and have a GREAT ass! What? She's an ass girl! XD

Other: Her sister's name was Carrie, and she was very protective and kind to Aimee. She was killed when she was trying to save Aimee by a huge hoard of zombies. Aimee isn't afraid to talk about her often, and gets very serious when she does, often time emotional. Also, for her death, can you have her go in a similar way as her sister? I thought that it might be a good read if she did ...

Hope you can take her!

***made by Crazy Awesome Neko ***

First name: Maria Nickname: MaPel (like Maple) Last name: Pello

Age: 19 years

Personality: can be quiet when meeting newcomers, but when I get to know you, I'm a crazy nut. In the heat of the moment, I could give no damns about anything but the target/goal. I'm a walking bombshell and I love to let everyone know it. Due to my parents being Japanese fanatics, I've taken up the art of using a sword, and have gotten pretty great at it. I also have a thing for setting traps and using explosives.

Nationality: American

Family: CLASSIFIED (were part of a secret operation, now deceased)

Hair: strawberry blonde, usually kept up.

Eyes: vary, (have been known to change during psychological changes, but are usually blue)

Height: 5 feet, 5 inches

Clothing: starts off wearing traditional school clothes (knee length black skirt, knee high stockings, school shoes, white school shirt with black undershirt and red tie.) changes into thigh length red skirt, fish net stockings which reaches to my thighs (where I keep my hidden dagger) and a black, sleeveless top.

Scars/tattoos/piercings: I have a scar ranging diagonally across my face from a child hood sword accident, from my left eye to the right side of my chin, I have a black dragon tattoo on my back spanning my entire back, no piercings revealed.

Weapons: I use a standard curve blade Katana made by hand in Okinawa, Japan. It has a black hilt with red leather straps twisting on it like a rose bush. My secondary weapon is a Knights SR-25 Carbine, which I use sparingly. My only other weapon known, is the emergency dagger I keep hidden in my stocking, strapped to my thigh.

Strengths: suffers from anxiety, not very strong, but my speed makes up for the lack of physical strength. Strong devotion to those I have been close to.

Weaknesses: due to having been forced to kill best friend (having been close to her since we were in preschool) has difficulty with becoming friends with others. Also, is quick to freeze when forced with killing the innocent (small children, elderly folk, etc) though has killed before (living humans).

Fears: fear of spiders, fear of getting close to others, fear of not being able to do anything right, fear of being the reason others fail.

Likes: very little. Likes the thought of there being a sign of hope, likes killing criminals and evil doers.

Dislikes: Zombies or anything to do with death (whether moving or not), the fact that the dead refuse to stay as they are, dead. Whining brats. Spoiled people. Ignorance. Loud noises.

Sexuality: straight, although is hesitant to get close to men due to an encounter at the age of 14 when she was held hostage and touched inappropriately due to being at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Even though I seem rather, outgoing, with how I present myself and how I dress, wearing very revealing clothes, my excuse being that they're easier to move in, which is true.

Qualities my character is attracted to: strong silent types, the imperfect who acknowledge it, blondes, the brave (but not foolish, tho I see to fall for them anyway, but never get too close)

***made by AgentMaryland93(yes it was actually her this time!)

Name: Patrick MacBannerman.  
Nickname: Wild One. Braveheart  
Age: 22  
Birthday is Febuary 4th  
He is straight  
Gender: Male  
Likes chivalry, women, beer, men of his same opinions  
Dislikes dishonor heresy England abuse of women weak opponents  
Fears: loss of any new friends he comes across and that he will be the last of his family's line to live  
Weaknesses he suffers from bouts of berserk rage whenever he almost loses someone and post traumatic stress disorder causes him to be depressed after he nearly loses another friend after he calms down

Face: high cheekbones with a broad jaw and blockish chin and forehead it is more often than not covered in blue face paint if he has the time to paint it so.  
Hair: Dirty blond hair that flows long neatly over his back when he is calm and disheveled and barbarically over his eyes when he is stressed or trying to intimidate others.  
Eyes: greyish green  
Clothes: He wears dark blue sweat pants and a white T-shirt underneath that has in Gaelic Fear shall have no hold over me. He wears his father's old combat boots from WWII.  
Body: 6'7'' he towers over most. His broad heavily muscled scarred arms and chest remind him of his losses. He is a 2nd gen Scottish immigrant to America. He has a farmer's tan (his arms, face, neck, and lower legs are tan the rest is relatively pale.  
Weight: 205-225 pounds depending on how well he has eaten  
Fav foods shepard's pie, bannocks, garlic roasted lamb/ calf  
Fav color is blue  
Norse body type: big chest almost as long as his legs and more muscled than the average person's  
Hobbies: He loves a good fight. He is a boxer and dabbles with his family's historical artifacts and heirlooms. He enjoys keeping the family broadsword sharp and polished. He also enjoys sports and was a center on his high school football team and is one on his college team.  
Personality: He would call himself a wee bit too dark. His friends they thought he was too dependent on others except when it came to fights and protecting others. He has a strong hate for the those who abuse the weak. He is neither stoic nor overly emotional. He loves a good fight but he shows constant restraint and does not harm those who help him. He is very slow to trust but once he does he will defend you to the end. He is honorable and tries to prove that chivalry isn't dead.  
Single: Patrick loves a woman who can accept him for who he is. He has a fondness for all but he is looking for a moral equal.  
Abilities: Master swordsman, special handgun training, elite bodyguard, he will when things are going bad, a woman is in danger, or is by himself go into blood rage releasing his inner beast slaughtering all who dare challenge him, a woman, or his friends and his skills acquired from boxing and his two year mandatory service to the Scottish army.  
Weapons: He carries his family's tungsten claymore broadsword, a significant figure gilded handled dirk (Scottish short sword) and a well kept one shot dueling pistol that he rarely uses.  
Catch phrases: If only my friendsand family were still alive...  
You dare say that to a woman!  
How dare you try to hurt my woman!  
Oi, it will be done.  
You need to be a wee bit bigger to take me one!  
Backstory: He is a member of the remants of a once great highlander clan. He lived in Inverns in the highlands until age 12 and migrated with his mother father and little sister after the English did the Bloody Sunday massacre. He has a duel citizenship with Scotland and the United States. He went to highschool in the US at Boston College Highschool and was the football left tackle the biggest baddest guy on the field. He served two years in the Scottish army and specialized in pistol shooting and close quarters combat. He then went to college at the (insert town/city your fic is in here) in ( nation your fic is in) and played on their football team as their left tackle. two years later when the dead started walking he got his 5 football friends and his family safely to his father's fenced house. He lost his mother father younger sister and all his friends after 5 days of zombie besiegement of his house. He survived because the shock made him give into his barbaric side and he unleashed his inner now looks for a woman to keep his bloodline alive.  
Strength 10  
Mental 3  
Speed 8  
Dexterity 7  
Stamina 10

***made by ***

Name: Ellen Smith Age: 16 Gender: female Personality: energetic at times but only if the situation calls for it. Isn't afraid to show her true colors or be blunt about things that could be sugar coated. Smart with science and American history. Gets away with being on her phone during all of her classes. Hates guns but loves knives or any other sharp object. Plays some Xbox but not as much as her friends. Absolutely HATES girls who say the word like too many times. Gets along better with guys rather than girls. Thinks that girls are too revealing at appropriate times. Nationality: American Family: two brothers. (you can pick the names) two parents. Were shown on television being turned and then dying. Hair:long curly dirty blond Eyes: green Height: five foot ten. Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: one on each ear Cloths: not too short kaki shorts. A I heart New York shirt that her mom gave her from her last work trip to New York City. Dark blue converse. Weapons: various small knives that she picks up whenever she passes a store. A cop gun that she found in a crashed police car. Hates using the gun but it gets her out of tight situations. Strengths: lifted weights for basketball. Can get along with guys very well. Can drive both motorcycles and cars. Can speak Spanish and Japanese. Weaknesses: Has occasional sad days just thinking about life before the apocalypse. Doesn't get along with girls too well. Fears: while she can get along with people well, she is afraid of getting too attached to people with the fear of seeing them die like her family. Sexuality: straight. Qualities that character is attracted to: guys that can talk back to her. Boys that are adventurous. Boys that don't lie, but don't tell her everything. Creators notes: this is my first fan fic character thing, so I don't expect you to use her, but that would still be cool if you did. Thanks for considering,

***made by Melissa98***

First Name: Fredric "Nickname: Freddy, Last Name: Doyle/ Other Side's Name: Shade Age:18 years

Gender: male Personality in a Nutshell: He has a spilt personality disorder to deal with grief he has experienced from before Z-Day seeing his step-dad killing his mother and sister in cold blood after a history of abuse during a drunk rage, Freddy's mind created Shade his other to fight back. Has been living on the streets in the bad part of town. Freddy is kind, shy, nervous, and merciful to others always helping those in need but when in danger or overloaded by negative emotions he turns into Shade, stone cold killer gangster and murder with only the goal of survival on his mind not giving a damn does what he has to do. Both sides are loyal to there friends, and know what the other does hearing there voice in there head and having all there memories sharing the same feelings for people but can show it differently like love is harder to express for Freddy as he is shy he will get flustered while Shade will act more protective of that person keeping them closer. Nationality: Irish-American Family: Father (Dead), Mother (Dead), Sister (Dead), step dad (Dead) Hair: Red with the tips dyed black (by Shade thinking it was badass) Eyes: Green Height (Please include units.): 5ft 7inches Clothing (Include what your character is wearing in the beginning and what they change into and proceed to wear for the majority of this story.): He has a leather jacket stained in a bit of blood, ripped blue jeans, and red undershirt, never takes off his red scarf (gift from his sister before her death.) Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: has scars on his back and tares most noticeable is a scar on his left check from a knife wound he took from his step dad Weapons (Please include a main and a secondary weapon.): He has a pair of pistols he keeps in his jacket, brass knuckles, combat knife, and a teaser all touched away in his jacket and pants for his knife. Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): Freddy; he is likeable and very smart being a science wiz before living on the streets, Shade; willing and able to do what needs to be done and has a good deal of knowledge of philological kind, they can talk to each other mentally, and both in good shape learning how to live on the streets. Is numb to pain not feeling most pains and can will himself to go forward. Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): Freddy has flashbacks at times triggered by stress of abuse of his past which can trigger his transformation into Shade, Shade can go into fits of rage at times if pushed over the edge usually not around the others. Is unstable and could snap at almost any time. Doesn't get emotions of the others at times being numb to it. Fears (Please include fears that were present pre-apocalypse.): Death of those he considers his friends, if the others find out about his past, betrayal (caused by his step father as he betrayed them making him seem like a good man when he was the lowest of the low) Likes: Loyalty, seeing kindness, animals (likes them more than people seeing them more honest) Dislikes: Abuse, being helpless, and seeing people he cares for in distress Sexuality: Straight, is not experienced and is unsure what love is being without it for so long Qualities that this character is attracted to: Loyalty, honesty, sincerity, brains, will power, likes women who are about his size seeing small girls as kids and doesn't like the bulky hulk like girls.

***made by duskrider***

First Name: Virgil

Age: 18 years

Gender:male

Personality in a Nutshell: The quiet one. You don't know just what the hell he's thinking, but you can sure as hell know that he's plotting something. A quiet yet brilliant boy, he's got nerves of steel and worries about very little, almost to the point of detachment. However, there is a darker side to him. Despite having a detached look to things, he chooses to act this way. Whenever he gets attached to something, and that thing's put in danger, he enters into a sort of berserker mode, causing him to fly into a rage and having him tear appart most things around him.

Nationality: Irish

Family: None

Hair: Blood Red

Eyes: Green

Height (Please include units.):6 foot 3 Inches

Clothing (Include what your character is wearing in the beginning and what they change into and proceed to wear for the majority of this story.):He will be wearing a closed grey jacket at the start of things with the color going up to cover his mouth and a hood going over his head. Throw on a pair of sun glasses and he's almost completely covered. He'll also have on a pair of black pants and a pair of black running shoes. As he goes on, he might shift the jacket to an armored black one later. On his hands at all times he'll wear a pair of black gloves. All of these clothes are specially made to be immune to flames.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: Severe burn marks on his hands an gold studs in his ears

Weapons (Please include a main and a secondary weapon.): Being a smart man and having lived in japan, he knows how hard it is to get weapons, however Virgil was never one to simply let laws stop him. His family is said to have been decendtents of Cu chulainn, a famous irish Hero who was said to have taken on entire army with his cursed spear and win. Now despite doubting his familys history, he did pick up a few things from his family though. Before his dad had died, he' trained his son a bit in spearmanship, and after his parents had passed away, he continued to practice. Using a pitch black spear, he'd modified it with technology to have two hidden abilities. The first is that by pushing a button on it, the top opens up and fired a shot gun blast. Now with that already installed, the second ability is actually even deadlier. You see the spear naturally produces a thin layer of flamible oil. Whenever he stabs something, the spear leaves a bit of the oil behind, allowing the enemy to be lit on fire if a bullet impacted with him. When entering his berserker state, Virgil is engulfed in flames, making him far stronger and deadlier. For a second weapon, Virgil uses a revolver, stolen off of a dead man. the revolver carries a lot of force behind it and can go through three zombies with ease.

Strengths (Include both physical and mental.): Virgil can stay calm under almost any situation, which allows him to make logical thoughts. He has a very flexible body, allowing him to snake his way under guards to hit with his spear. And finally, after training, his body is impervious to flames, allowing him to talk through fire and use his berserker stare without worry of causing harm to himself.

Weaknesses (Include both physical and mental.): With him acting logical, he can act heartless at times. If someone broke a leg on the team, he'd recommend that they leave them behind, as it would be the logical thing to do. Now over time he could get better, but at the beginning, expect him to piss a few people off.

Fears (Please include fears that were present pre-apocalypse.): Believe it or not, he has a fear of water. Now while he's OK with drinking water or even baths, when it comes to oceans or pools, he just gets terrified.

Likes: fire, logical thinking, and spearmanship

Dislikes:zombies, water, and those who think 'with their heart'

Sexuality: straight, and much to the surprise of many, he is not a virgin  
"she wanted something, I wanted something, it was a mutual benefit."

Qualities that this character is attracted to: Strong girls, a tomboy is what he likes

***made by reven228***

Name: Skye "Sky-Rite" Retorik

Age: 18 Years  
Gender: Male

Personality: Is polite. He can at times be very quiet though. Skye is always being very alert. (Due to him wanting to be a soldier like his father) He can get annoyed very easily, due to constantly being bugged about his birth defects. One can tell he is very smart due to his constants A's and the occasional B. His most important traits that a lot of people like about him (For some reason mostly girls) is his overly protectiveness of his friends (Someone beats the crap out of one of his friends and he will go ape-shit on you) and his bravery.

Nationality: Canada, though he lives in Japan.

Habits: From living in Japan from 8 years of his life, he has developed the habit to say things in Japanese, normally things like: Oi! (Hey), Hai (Yes), Ohaiyou (Hello), Arigotou (Thanks), also using suffixes (San, Sama, Chan, etc) Though he speaks English, he can speak Japanese to though.

Family: Father: LT. Colonel Natora Retorik  
Mother: Tylaria Retorik (Yes, I make up names that aren't really from anywhere, most of them just popped out of nowhere)  
Little sister (15 years old): Hazel Retorik.  
All family members are deceased, he killed them all when they turned.

Hair: Pure White, is bound back by a hair band and has a single bang that goes down to his chin (The end is dyed a bright neon blue and has a sort of arrow head tip), the end of the small pony tail is dyed bright neon blue as well.  
Eyes: (Here is one of his two birth defects) All though he can see fine, his eyes are a pure white (The pupil is still black and has a thin black ring around where his iris would be)  
Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc: (Here is second birth defect) Was born with a pure white colored monkey looking tail, though he normally has it wrapped around his waist in public. Has a large scar going across his chest (Right shoulder to bottom left side of his torso), there is also one that goes from his right hip to his right knee.  
Height: 5 Foot, 7 inches

Clothing: Wears a black muscle shirt with a picture of a gold colored Hyrule royal crest on the back (When it's cold he has a dark grey sweater with a hood), a pair of dark purple sweat pants (Reason why will be in dislikes) with a pair of black socks and white combat boots. In the beginning he wears a pair of brown shorts and a red t-shirts (Cause he was taking a nap)

Weapons: A Sniper rifle that looks like the XPR-50 from COD: BO2 (I'm not a big fan of COD, but i think this one sniper looks sweet) that shoots a round with the capability to fire through 5 feet of solid steel, it has a variable zoom scope with a setting to "Dual Band" mode (Thermal that only tracks hostiles). A silenced MP7 SMG with a laser sight. A silenced USP 45. with a laser sight that he uses with his sword (The sword's handle is like a energy sword, except for it having a single 3 foot blade with the cross guard looking like a dragon head with the blade sticking out of it's mouth and it's made of steel, all guns are made of a special alloy to be durable, yet light weight). His sword is kept in a sheath at his right hip, the sniper rifle is kept in it's own holster on his back with the stack being shown over his right shoulder. The MP7 is kept in a holster just above his tail bone where his tail sticks out from a hole in the back of his pants. Finally the USP 45. is kept in a "easy to access" holster poking out from his left shoulder.

Strengths: Is built for strength and speed. Is a very good shot with his XPR-50. Smart.  
Weaknesses: Has a very hard time shooting people/zombies in other places than the head (Odd habit). Killing anything that looks like a human child.  
Fears: Not being alone (The reason why he has almost died like 3 or 4 times is because of his lone wolf tactics).

Likes: Friends, Spicy food, Books, His weapons, people that at least hear him out, Dubstep (Favourite songs: Bratkilla - Out of the count, Noisia - Machine Gun, Obsidia - Drops of water. These are actually my favourite Dubstep songs)  
Dislikes: Annoying people, Zombies, Stupid people, and (Random things) reality shows and cartoons. Gay/fruity people

Sexuality: Straight  
Attracted to: Caring, kind, trustworthy, *Cough-Big boobs-Cough* :3

He wants to die saving his friends and the one he loves. If he gets bitten he will go on a rampage against the zombies and shoot himself before he turns.

***made by Lathe Yoturra ***

name: James Waker/The Woken  
age: 17  
gender: male  
nationality: Dutch-German  
personality: insane(split personality disorder) /James Waker/ bookish, has a tendency to get into fights(often enough that he has gotten to enjoy fighting), will get injured for the "feeling" of it(masochist/sadist), laughs a bit to much(dark sense of humor like a "I cut of your fingers and that excites me so I laugh" kinda thing.  
/The Woken/ level headed, killer instinct/battle sense(hearing, eyesight, and smell are improved due to something that happens neurologically when the switch between personalities that also prevents him from speaking), the personality only comes out when James gets the crap kicked out of him(near death) or when he gets woken up, fights until he can no longer fight, both personalities have a "save one bullet for your self" mentality.  
family: dead (that's all he'll say about them(if this character is accepted I'll pm you what happened))  
hair: /James Waker/ Spiky white hair /The Woken/ he will flatten his hair upon the change.  
eyes: /James Waker/ Green /The Woken/ Red (blood rushes to his eyes that changes both his irises and pupils to red.  
hight: 6'2  
tattoos/scars: black tribal along his right arm and down the right side of his back and the Chinese symbols for life on the right side of his bicep, pain on his triceps, and death on the left side of his bicep. a jagged scar along the side of his face.  
clothing: he wears a pair of black jeans, a grey T-shirt, a blood red vest, and a pitch black trench coat that stops an inch from the ground. He avoids wearing shoes.  
weapons: he has experience in war zones so can use almost any guns but prefers to use melee weapons.  
he has an 18 inch stiletto switchblade that he keeps on him at all times and he has a homemade club a 3 foot piece of rebar that is made of steel that the first foot of it has a 3 layers of electrical tape as a hilt and the last 6 inches has 3 inches of steel that has an aluminium coating.  
strengths: knows the value of human life(he's killed enough people and seen enough people die), can read people almost perfectly, excellent at poker(I.E good poker face(can hide his emotions) and is and can cheat at almost any game of it.).  
weaknesses: PTSD and split personality disorder, when he gets angry (which is very hard to do) he will not calm down until whatever made him mad is dead, does not care for his own life(not suicidal but will throw away his life for someone who he deems better than he is). P.S. not allowed in Australia anymore(dont ask)  
likes: Poker, Fighting, Melee weapons, torture(to others and himself(again not suicidal but just likes pain,"it reminds me that I'm alive"), death(not killing per say just death)  
dislikes: Cowards, snipers(who he deems cowards), and rapists(which is one of the few things that will deem kill on sight)  
fears: sleep(he fears sleep due to his PTSD), electrocution  
background: He grew up travailing in a group of mercenaries how taught him how to shoot, hunt, and survive without modern amenities (I think that's a word). Until they went to Australia where the entire group got gunned down by snipers who worked for a drug lord. After that they sent him into XXX CPS and sent him into a private school. until now.  
sexuality: strait (not a virgin and experienced) not outgoing or shy but stoic never the less(doesn't blush or nosebleed)  
stance on drugs: fine with them (he has a small stash on him at most times(weed) as an anti-depressant)

***made by KowboyKilla 187***

This will be updated more and more as I receive characters so enjoy. congrats to all the authors who ive accpeted oc's from and thank you for submitting these amazing characters. RxR thanks.


	2. Act 1: day of the DEAD

The disclaimer for tis is that I literally only own dante right now. I own nothing. Not halo. Not HOTD. And most importantly. Most of the main characters belong to their respective creators. Now. To start this!

Z-day. 08:10

"now class. Turn to page four hundred and seventy two."

A massive groan filled the room.

Not a zombie like groan. A groan of massive disbelief. Dante couldn't believe it either. First period of the last day before spring break and his dull(but remarkably busty)history teacher was forcing them to do textbook work!

Well… that's how I started at least.

After forty minutes of reading a book he'd hated forever, dante had been more than ready to leave.

"attention all students and staff members. This is vice principle minneola. There was an incident between some of our security staff and some visitors so all staff and students are advised to stay inside their current classes. I assure you this pro-"the pa system cut off for a second, leaving everyone staring at it. it shortly turned back on.

"who are you?! How did you get in here? St-stop! Get away from me! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh-"the loudspeaker shut off again, what would be what none of us knew,the last time it would do so.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Even the loudmouth bitch in our class shut up for once. She had been putting on makeup at the time and she stopped,and dropped her little makeup case. The sound of plastic hitting linoleum tile echoed, almost too loudly.

Then chaos rained.

Everyone started screaming and running. The door almost was thrown off its hinges when the class ran through it. blood and screams and violence. Thankfully, dante thought, I had the sense to stay inside the class room. He got up and hurriedly locked the door. No need to leave myself vulnerable, he thought.

Whatever decided to attack the principle either is some hardcore s.o.b. to get past security, or brought a lot of friends, he reasoned. He reached into his bookbag and pulled out a short blocky gun. Halo three model caseless submachine gun. Its familiar weight felt familiar in his pale hands and brought a small smile to his lips. He sent out a silent prayer. Thanks dad. All those years of training payed off. He reached into a pocket of his bag and pulled put a magazine. It clicked and he grabbed a few more and stuffed them in his pocket. He pulled on his bag and smiled. His dad had told him to be prepared for every situation. He had a half gallon of water in his bag and enough mres to last a month.

After pulling the charging handle in his smg he was content with the fact that he was safe, but not for long. He readied himself at the door and looked outside the pane of glass separating him and the hall. And it.

It had grayish skin and chunks of its flesh were missing around its neck. It staggered past the door with a broken pace. Dante held is gun tightly but didn't fire. Who knows what the hell was wrong with this thing. Upon closer inspection, the thing was wearing what the school dress code demanded. An almost tuxedo like outfit. It had, at one point or another, been a student at the school. It staggered off down he hallway and I just realized how.. how eerily quiet it had become. As soon as I heard that, a scream pierced the silence, and the misshapen… thing stumbled off in that direction, along with several others that followed it.

This is getting too weird he thought. I gotta get out of here.

He silently closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. He was careful not to make a sound. He got to the stairwell without a problem. But that's probably why his problems started then. He accidentally kicked a handball and sent it bouncing off walls. Fuck! He was immediately swarmed with the echoed moans of these things as they started approaching him, surrounding him, blocking his exits.

His bag pressed against the window behind him. "Crap"he said. "how the hell am I going to get out of here? Wait. Window… the window!" dante turned quickly and fired his smg at it. the glass splintered and shattered and rained to the floor. Without a second thought, he leapt onto the newly formed ledge and looked out past it. there was a building with a window within about 50 feet. The fall might kill me if I miss the window though, he thought as he was on the fifth floor of the school. "do I really have a choice?" he reasoned. He took a deep breath of air, it smelling of rotting corpses and he gagged on it. the he jumped, using the air he just got to valiantly yell what could be his last words "FUCK THIS SHIT!"


	3. Act 2:meetings in the DEAD

***Z-day 08:46***

As I fell through the air I could hear the ring of the school bell. Ah shit, he thought. A few more seconds and maybe those things would have been distracted. He fell closer and closer to the window until he curled up and smashed through it and bounced off the bed on the inside of the room. The first thing to go through his mind was "OW HOLY SHIT!" the next thing that registered is that as he rolled to a stop in the bedroom, there was a girl inside the room. And she was holding a cricket bat ready to smash his head in….

"you have three bloody seconds to tell me why in bloody hell you fell out of the sky and into my room!"she yelled. he swallowed thickly. "so you know how school is right next to your house?" Dante asked and she nodded. "well, I kinda jumped out a window to escape some… fuck I don't even know what they are."he took a second to look at her.

She looked about the same age as himself and about a few inches shorter than himself also. She had a rich lavender hair color, something he assumed wasn't natural. He noticed she had a very nice athletic build and then noticed something that made his pale face turn kinda red.

She was standing there, threatening to smash his head open,….in a tshirt and panties….

If this were another time and place,he thought to himself.

She shook her head "how the bloody hell am I supposed to believe that pile of bull-" a scream cut her off and she turned pale. There was pounding outside the door and an older version of this girl ran into the room and threw the door closed.

"aimee we need to-who are you?"the older girl asked. He sighed. "my name is dante. What are your names may I ask?" the older girl was about to answer when they started thumping against the door. "listen. Aimme. Dante. You two jump out the window. Run somewhere safe. Ill keep them busy"she knocked over a dresser in front of the door and grabbed the other cricket bat in the room.

The girl, aimme, ran up to the older one, tears in her eyes. "carrie no! come with us!" carrie knelt down and touched aimmes cheek. "I have to do this. Be brave my sister. We will see each other again."she kissed her sisters forehead and and pushed her in Dantes direction. Aimme was in tears at this point.

Dante took her hand. "cmon lets go!" he pulled her toward the window and for the second time that day, he jumped out.


	4. Act 3:decisions in the DEAD

Sorry for the wait. We got attacked by a group of them as we were recording the last bit so dane is setting up some defences. Anyway the group decided I should continue on while dj's away so yeah. its Aimme by the way.

***Z-day 08:50***

As we fell through the air, I wondered why I had followed this kid instead of staying and dying with my beloved sister. But all those thoughts were flung out of my head as we landed in my mothers rose bush. I let out a squeal. I probably shouldn't have, especially with him around. But at the time, I didn't give a damn. All I cared about knowing was that my entire bloody family was dead and these things were the cause. I got up, my arms, legs, face, even the clothes I changed into, a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark brown leggings topped with a pair of black boots and a khaki vest lined with fake fur, were cut up and dripping with thin lines of blood. So I got up and myself out of the bloody bush. Never got why my mother planted the bloody things. hell, I never got what went through my mothers bloody head half the time. Never got along with that bloody woman. Anyways after I got myself out of that damneed bush and the boy, dante, got his bloody self out, I looked up and saw that carrie was still knockin heads up until I heard her scream. I gra1bbed my bat and started to run to her but dante grabbed my arm. It hurt a bit but I wasn't going to let him know that. "listen"he hissed. "we don't have any time to waste" I yanked my arm away. "I don't have to listen to you!" I started to walk away but then I heard the moans. He looked at me expectantly as he swapped the clip I his gun for another. "well?" he asked. I looked from him to…them and back to him. "lets go. Before I change my mind." I said. He nodded and ran off to the schoolyard with me in tow. As we passed the school gates, looking for transportation I assumed, I noticed on of the schoo; buses crashed against the gate at maybe a thirty degree angle. "look out." Dante cautioned. I looked down and saw that there was a manhole cover bolted firmly at about a forty five degree angle. I had almost tripped over it. we got to the schools garage without an issue but I couldn't help thinking about the bus and manholecover. It seemed too out of place and reinforced to be by an accident. Had somebody tried to use it to escape? Had they succeded? A squeak brought my attention to the real world and I spun around ready to cave someones head in but it was just dante. "its rusted. Theres no way to open it without making a helluva lot of noise." He informed me. I smirked as I walked up to the door. "well then its time to get loud."I said as I kicked in the door.

Sorry this is so short. Im so short on time. Its like "typetypetype CJ! GET UPSTAIRS AND DO THE DISHES! Ok!*does them*ahhhh time to appease the people. Typetypety-CJ DO SOME OTHER STUPID PIECE OF SHIT THAT I COULD HONESTLY DO BUT I DON'T WANT TO! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! Well hopefully this will appease you guys up until next week.


	5. Act4: Fort of the DEAD

**Um, ok, so I was placed in charge of this chapter. I kinda messed up on the one character but this is my character! So, yeah. Um, enjoy I guess!**

I wandered the halls in my school uniform, trying to avoid the zombies loitering the area. I had tested that they could not feel or see anything, they could hear things, even from far away. Knowing this, I took off my shoes and lightly jogged up and down the hallways; searching for the nearest exit not corroded with the undead. Eventually I had come to a section where, the only things to loiter the hall, were blood smears. Nothing living or undead in sight. I scanned the empty corridor with my eyes, currently dark blue. I ran, my legs carrying me across the tiled floor towards the exit. As I got closer and closer, I could feel the sweet freedom. Then, I was on my ass. I looked up, having ran into something. A tall male stood there, he stared down at me with piercing emerald eyes through a concealed gap. "You don't want to go that way." he said while heading off in a different direction.

"Wait, what?" I got up and followed him.

"I was just on the floor above us, surrounding the building, they wait." he muttered while pushing open a door that had been smashed against by the rotting corpses.

"So, which way do we go then?" I grumbled while looking out the windows we passed.

"Up to the roof, we'll take the fire escape; that is, assuming you're going to keep tagging along?" he turned his head to look at me while opening the security doors, which lead to a room somewhat like a janitors closet.

I watched as he went to the back, and with his gloved hands, opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. Looking back and seeing the undead enter the hall, I quickly followed. He said nothing as we climbed up and soon came to see a roof we could jump to. He gestured for me to jump first, as undead began bashing down the doors and limping to the windows. They had heard us climbing the fire escape. My sigh came out long and dragged, "fucking undead assholes can't give a woman any peace!" I growled before thrusting myself off the fire escape and landing on the building.

I groaned as I skid across the concrete roof, before rolling onto my back. He landed next to me gracefully. "Come, they may not be able to jump, but they can climb." he walked passed me as I got up.

"So, what's your name?" I had found a discarded baseball bat leaning in the stairway when we entered the building.

"Virgil. That is all you need to know." his answer as simple, and firm.

"That's great." I looked around while clinging to the bat in my hands, ready to swing if one of those chomping bastards decided to show up.

"Yours?" his tone showed he could care less, however, he wanted to call me something.

"Maria." I had heard something so I whispered.

"Calm down, freaking out will reveal our position." he opened a door and there were a few of them wandering about.

"We need to find somewhere safe to go. We could go to the mall. It was on lock down due to the construction on the west side of the building. Having such large renovations being done, they didn't want people wandering the building. So they closed it down. There shouldn't be anyone there right now, not even the construction workers." I remembered the article in the newspaper announcing that the mall would be closed another few weeks.

"We're going to get there how?" he asked.

"We'll jack a car or something. There should be one car that can be hot wired in the parking garage. Hell, maybe even in the senior parking lot." we began heading that way.

"Wait, you're not a senior, you don't have a key card to get in past the gate." he stopped.

I looked around, hoping to find a dead senior with said card. I found one, but it was walking. Slowly walking over to it, I reached for the pocket in the front of his jacket. I pulled the card out and yanked my hand back before showing him my catch. "There, got a key card. Anything else you'd like to stop us for?" I was becoming annoyed with his down attitude.

"Do you know how to wire a car?" he asked.

I looked at him, then at the cars all nice and lined up, "yes."

"Do I want to know how?" he followed me as I opened the gate.

"Nope." I answered while looking in each car to see if any keys were left behind, no such luck.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter to me." he shrugged while prying open a door to a locked jeep.

"You better hope that door closes." I growled.

"Why? I'm driving." he looked at me while getting in.

"Oh like hell you are!" I hissed.

"Just start the damn car." he sighed.

Grumbling, I leaned down next to his legs and pulled the bottom of the dash out. Wires hung loose as the barricade no longer concealed them. Grabbing some of the wires, I disconnected them, and tied them to others. Soon, the car hummed to life. Which gained the undeads attention. They ran towards us as fast as they could, moaning as they shoved each other out of the way. "You may want to drive, unless they're actually wanting your autograph." I muttered while sitting up and closing the door.

He put the gear in reverse and hit the gas, spinning the car around and shoving the gear into drive. He sped down the curving road, running over a guy being eaten alive by a zombie. I winced as blood shot up onto the hood and windshield. He just activated the wipers and wiped most of it off. "Which way?" he asked as he rammed the gate and the vehicle sped off down the road.

"Head due North, take the first highway you find. Then keep going till you see exit 04. you'll see the sign for the mall, telling you which way to go." I answered, my skirt had been torn, my shirt, ripped.

"Don't worry about your clothes. Be thankful you're alive." he didn't take his eyes off the road, but he could feel my aggravation.

"I couldn't care that my clothes are ruined. I just don't wanna freeze when the damn sun goes down." I corrected.

"Well, when we get to the mall, find something to wear." he didn't like this conversation much.

"Yeah, just get us there in one piece." I growled.

"Whatever."

**I hope I portrayed your character correctly.**


	6. Act5: interrogations in the DEAD

Video corrupted. Retrieving audio….. Audio retrieved.

Audio playback. Recording of military interrogation of prisoner 047. Dante Johnson

Guard:is that all?

Dante:you don't believe what im telling you anyway so why bother?

Guard:grunts*

Dante:fuck! *gasping*

Guard:so are you going to tell me?

Dante:fine you slimy fuck.

Guard:did you know that from te start of your story was a week after the apocalypse started?

Dante:chuckles* listen jackass. You don't even know my story. And here it is.

I sighed. "It's a pull door…" aimmes face turned bright red at that. I ignored her stuttered protests and pulled the door open. I left her sitting there and immediately looked for anywhere the keys would b stored. Soon enough I found a single set of keys. A quick auto start revealed the vehicle was a nicely maintained Harley Davidson. The engine roared to life and a quick check showed a full tank of gas and nothing broken. I grinned. First stroke of luck today. I put the keys in the ignition and got on the bike. The garage door opened and I looked as all of them converged on the door. "aimme… get on"

She quickly jumped on.

I gunned the engine and shot forward.

Guard: and then what? You mowed down the zombies and happily ever after?

Dante:if you shut up ill tell you what happened. Jeez

If she hadn't pointed it out, we probably would have died. With all of them surrounding us, I could only think to go straight and avoid them.

"there!" she yelled in my ear over the roar of engine and moans. "that plate!"

I looked over and noticed the manhole cover. I gunned the engine and ramped it. the crack of metal terrified me as I thought something fell or broke. But as we flew through the air and landed on the bus, I grinned and shouted out in joy. Im sad to say though, that when we landed, my shout of joy was raised in pitch a few octaves.

"where do you feel like heading?" I asked aimme. She wouldn't look at me for some reason.

"the mall. I doubt any would go there. And if no one is here, none of these things will be there"she said.

I nodded. "good point"I gunned the engine and off we went.

Hey guys another lovely chapter. Oh yeah, I promised maria id tell her how she did last chapter so yeah. MARIA. YOU DID FUCKIN AMAZING. IT GAVE ME AN AMAZING FOLLOWUP IDEA BECAUSE OF IT. THAT CHAPTER WASN'T PERFECT BUT IT WAS REALLY GREAT. There :3 we are all happy. Kay keep sending reviews and im glad a spartan is reading this. OH RAH! Thank you for your aid in defending reach spartan B-320! Also. I will be holding a cookie event for whoever can guess the name of dantes father. No hints up until the actual event but place yo bets people. PLACE YO BETZ! RxR people. Wuv woo all my readers. You sirs(ladies and Spartans) are my inspirations.


	7. Act 6:decisions in the DEAD

Audio playback

Playing

Guard:hey boss! Look at what we found when we went through the brats bag!

Dante:no don't!

Head guard:ah so this is something thatll break you isn't it?

*silence*

Head guard:lay the recording soldier.

Guard: yes sir

Dante: I swear to go-*a thud and then heaving*

Head guard: shut up kid! play it!

It happened. My worst nightmare. Ill admit it here but if anyone actually asks ill always deny it. I parked the bike outside my three story house I shared with my fiancé. My dad had given it to us as an early wedding present when he was called back from shore leave. I fished in my bag for my key as I got off the bike.

"what are we doing here?" aimme asked. "this is my house. Ive got guns, ammo, and better vehicles. That a good enough reason for you?" I answered

I got to the door when I realized that one of the bullet proof windows was shattered. "stay out here. Scream or something if you need me" I told her and without waiting for an answer I pumped half of a sixty round mag into the doorknob. It shattered and I kicked in the door, breaking most of the bolts. I adjusted my stance, kicked it once more, and it fell into the hallway.

The military training my dad gave me kicked in and I cleared the room. My blood roared in my ears, my heart thumping so hard that I was afraid everyone could hear it. I went from room to room and my blood turned to ice when I saw a body. The floor was covered in congealed blood and the body had a knife in its eye. I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't her. I was about to head up the stairs when I slipped on something. I looked down. There were bullet casings in a puddle of…

Oh no.

I raced up the stairs following the trail of liquid blood until I heard a raspy moan. I looked in and-

It-she-the thing turned at the sound of my gun clattering to the ground. I couldn't move. I stood there in shock. I took out the little red box I had bought a few days ago. How stupid I was. How insignifigant it felt now. I took out the diamond ring and placed it in my pocket. I bent down to pick up my gun as she came closer.

I pulled the trigger.

The one thing that made aimme and I trust each other the most is that she helped me. She heard the gunfire, saw he body, but didn't put it together until I showed her the ring. I cried. She held me. For the first time, we knew that no matter what happened, we wouldn't lose each other. No. it wasn't love. It… it was trust. Trust in one who might be the only one left to trust.

After my mental breakdown and near suicidal endeavor, me and aimme went into the armory. She was amazed at all the weaponry but I simply strode into the room and picked up a wire. I slipped the ring on the wire and tied it around my neck. As dad would call it, a spoil of war. Me? I call it a reminder of what I lost. I grabbed a duffel bag and started loading a few guns into it. not too many. I didn't want to be hindered by weight, but enough that if we met others, they would be well armed. I dropped it into the bed of one of my m12 lrv's. I stuffed a second duffel with ammo. I made sure they were all magazines. Shells would only take up space.

I dumped the second duffel in the lrv and jumped into my second and other jeep. Aimme strode up to me, cricket bat slung and an AR-15 in her hands. "why are you in thi-"

"the second one is on an autopilot programmed to follow the first. In case you were wondering, the chainguns on the back are LAAGs or light anti aircraft guns."I said bluntly, still not completely mentally stable.

She hopped into the sideseat, the second of the three seats in this vehicle. "we still heading to the mall?" she asked

I nodded and left my house. The one I had been gifted. The one I had loved in.

The one I killed my love in…

Head guard: so that's your big secret huh kid?

*silence*

Head guard:whatever. Leave him be. Hes broken already. We'll pump him for info tomorrow.


	8. Act 7:obstacles in the DEAD

WOOOT! I AM BACK BIOTCHES! I AM FUCKING PUMPED FOR THIS MOTHER FUCKING SUMMER! I HAD LITERALLY THE SHITTIEST WEEKEND EVAR AND THE TWO THINGS THAT MADE IT BETTEER IN THE END WAS MY FAV WEBSERIES LAST TRAILER COMING OUT AND THE PERMEIR COMIN OUT JULY 5-7! AND MY WONDERFUL GIRLFRIEND! WOOT SO I WAS GONNA POST THIS OVER THE WEEKEND BUT WAS FEELING LIKE SHIT! I had to go to sleep way early Friday, woke up way early for an sat in the morning then proceeded to pretty much wash every inch of my house with a toothbrush(ud think my parents are torturing me by how much I complain but its so much damn work!) then on Sunday we drove out into the city and cooked in the heat! But then yeah. amazing gf and awesome trailers. If someone can guess what webseries im talkin about I will not only give you massive props but I will find a way to include you into a chapter! Now lets get this bitch goin!

* * *

Guard:sir! We found more recordings!

Head guard:anything to say kid?

*silence*

Head guard:play it

* * *

"oh shit." I pulled the car to a stop.

"whats wrong?"maria asked me.

I looked at what could possible be a hundred cars or so backed up, not in a traffic jam but stopped. Forever.

"the roads blocked. We have to make the trip on foot from here."

"we better get going then, huh virgil?"she sighed.

I didn't bother responding as I got out. I didn't bother closing the doors. Waste of time we didn't have.

"cmon"I said as I climbed up on top of the hummer stopped in front of us.

"what? Why not walk on the road?"she asked

I sighed. "its too close. You need to have at least some distance to use a bat and the safest thing we can get right now to protect ourselves from these zombies is distance, and distance right now means height."

She looked at me oddly but I started moving "you can walk down there but don't expect me to protect you when you get swarmed" I heard a slight huff and the scrape of shoes on metal and knew she was following me but I didn't care so much.

People weren't my thing. Most people thing im a heartless coldblooded freak, but in truth im just one of those people who doesn't let his emotions cloud his judgement. I need to think logically for survival, and I do.

"HELP!"

I looked back, almost entirely sure maria had been grabbed but she was right behind me. She was staring though, wide eyed. I followed her gaze and saw a small group, just a few cars away. The weren't armed and one of the fools was trying, and succeeding to an extent, at holding the rapidly growing swarm of undead back with his fists. There were three. One girl, and two guys. the one punching the zombies was obviously a weight lifter, the other guy had one arm in a sling and was swinging a hammer at the zombies while the girl was screaming, making things worse.

I felt maria tense as if about to jump and help but I grabbed her shoulder.

"we have to help them!" she cried

"we cant. Theyre about to get swarmed. And they'll only slow us down if we do save them. And in case you didn't remember, im unarmed and your weapon is useless at this range!" I hissed. "if you want to go and waste your life to add to the total amount of deaths brought by zombies then go ahead. But im leaving wether you follow or not" and with that I jumped to the next car without looking back.

I hopped from car to car and the girl spotted me

"hey kid! Help! Help us!"

I didn't even glance in her direction as the bulky guy fell over and was swarmed in an instant, his screams silenced mid syllable.

Soon enough I made it through the maze of vehicles, all broken and wrecked, the zombie menace behind me, for now.

I heard the clatter of shoes on pavement behind me.

"you picked survival then"I said without turning around.

"we should have at least tried"she said bitterly

"this isn't a game. There are no second chances, no retrys and no respawns. Once you fuck up, you either live or die with that decision. Got that?"

For once, she didn't answer back but I could feel that she was angry with me.

Oh well.

we walked away and sadly i ended up tripping on a half eaten corpse.

"shit!"i quickly rolled away and maria, thankfully she was smart then, smashed its head in.

it was already dead when we reached it...

i looked at the body and noticed something in its hand.

i pried it out of its cold, dead hand and found, to my relief, a revolver. i looted the body and found several more bullets, along with the ones in the gun, totalling twelve.

"our first stroke of luck..."

a few moans alerted me of some zombies.

"you going to test it out?"

i looked down the sights, there were for of them, right ahead of us, right in a line. i took aim at the forehead of the first and pulled the trigger. the report of the shot rang out and echoed as all for zombies went down. sadly, the fourth staggered to its feet while maria calmly smashed its face in.

"we sould get going. the others will be coming for us" she said.

and with that we left the scene.


	9. Act 8:freakin tired dont complainDEAD

Dante drove around for a while, heading towards the mall. I kinda just sat there looking around. For some reason he avoided the freeway and went through the crowded residential area. I wondered why but I didn't pressure him. He did after all lose his fiancé. So anyway we're driving along and all, a few hours later, im falling asleep. The engine of the warthog lulling me to sleep. I asked him why it was called that and he said some dumbass sergeant in the military named it. apparently, I had the luck to find a genius that had the military buying weapons and vehicles and prototypes that he made from their funding. Sorry. Im getting off track again. So while the bloke is driving his car and im falling asleep, theres a gunshot. I didn't expect it so I practically jumped out of the car.

"someones here"dante muttered, low enough I almost didn't hear him speak.

"yeah. we gonna find them?"I asked, hoping against hope that we would be able to rescue whoever was in trouble.

"yes"

"oh come on you bloody- what?"

There was another gunshot, further to our left and he turned onto a side street.

"I said yes. Were gonna see if anyone needs help, or if were going to see more zombies"he replied grimly, making me feel bloody awful about thinking he refused.

There was another shot, then another just as quickly. I gritted my teeth. We needed to hurry.

As we turned the corner I saw a mob of them surrounding a girl pressed against a fence. They were packed in a loose circle but tight enough that she couldn't run past them. I heard dante shift in his seat and I looked over just as he jumped off of his sit into the bed of the jeep.

"take the wheel. Were gonna go for a one run pass. Plow em down and pick her up at the same time."

I shifted seats as dante loaded a round into the chamber of the turret.

"lets go!"he yelled and I floored it.

The sound of the engines was enough to catch the attention of both the girl and the zombies and as they shuffled toward us, they were cut down by armor piercing rounds fired from a tri barreled chaingun.

Soon enough the zombies hit the front bumer and either blew up into bloody confetti or was sucked under the tires.

"grab my hand!"dante yelled but I was too busy driving to look back.

A light thump on the bed of th jeep confirmed my theory as well as dante when he said "lets get the fuck out of here!" needless to say, I complied.

We drove down the rode a bit so we could put some distance between us and those undead freaks. We stopped on a entrance of the mall, the parking lot do be exact.

"theres a garage. Lets get the hogs in there." Dante told me. I nodded and steered the jeeps there and we got in. we all jumped out and the girl introduced herself to me. Her name was Ellen smith. Her parents had siblings had been turned and killed on television. She was pretty much on her own for a while. She was a knife person. She got the gun she got from a dead cop. She hates using it but it gets her out of trouble, or in this case, we found her.

Anyway, as we walked into the mall, dante got hit in the face by a car door.


	10. Act 9:sentient radios in the DEAD

Ok no! No no no Mee! Gimme the damn recorder! Give, give! Me! The damn! Fucking! THERE! Thank you! Fucking Christ! That is not what happened! Let me tell you what really happened. It's Ellen here. So, yeah. Dante did NOT get hit in the face by a car door.

* * *

So, we followed him into the garage and opened the maintenance door to the mall. We took a few steps, Dante was taking point and all because he had his gun; when suddenly a car door swung into view. It LOOKED like it would hit him in the face. Before me or Mee cou-.

* * *

OW DAMNIT MEE! OWWWW! FINE! ILL STOP CALLING YOU THAT! JEEZ fuckin sensitive. She thinks just because you have a name like that, it can be used to make nickname like that, don't get pissed.

* * *

Ok ok back to what happened. Before Aimme and I could do anything, he dropped to the ground. Yes his gun went flying, but he dropped under the door, grabbed his attackers ankle and twisted, sending his attacker sprawling to the ground. And I mean this guy was huge. Easily like seven feet tall and built like he was fed steroids since birth. The car door went flying off to the side and as Dante was getting up, the guy kicks him off and pulls out some giant claymore. I don't mean the explosive, I mean the giant ass sword. So he swings it at Dante; Aimee and I scream, thinking he's about to get cleaved in half but the he pulls out some metal bar, maybe about eight inches long, and brings it up in the path of the sword. The bar lights up into the shape of a two pronged triangular flat blade and the two boys explode in a flash of sparks. The sparks simmer down enough to see the two have their swords locked in a stalemate.

After about a minute of this, Dante ducked out from under the guy and held up his sword as a gunshot rang out. The sword sparked and he backed away from the big guy. Two other people, a guy holding a pistol and a girl holding a Katana, walked up to them but kept their distance. The girl drew her sword, the big guy pulled out a pistol and aimed it at them, while keeping his sword trained on Dante. I immediately ran to Dantes side, not wanting my only other ally to die, I aimed my little police pistol at the big dude. Aimme aimed her rifle at the duo and a tense silence deafened us; only the crackle of Dantes blade and the sounds of our hearts thumping in our ears was heard.

"So it's a truxican standoff then." the girl with the Katana stated.

I nodded and finally through the silence, which was getting ominously loud, now made its presence known.

"A-a-and now h-here is ur ac-ac-acu weath-er f-f-f-forecast"

Everyone looked at the slightly sparking radio. It had been hit by the stray bullet and a spark from Dantes blade.

"P-p-people lik-ke us g-g-got-ta st-tand together-er. Wer-re m-isfit-ts livin i-in a w-world on f-f-f-fire,"

We all looked at each other on that, judging each other, wondering if we could trust each other.

"t-this is t-the last d-d-day of our li-i-i-i-fe. So l-l-lets l-liv-ve it r-i-i-i-i-i-ght b-b-b-ecause. If y-you wa-nna get-et-et-et out alive, o-o-o-oh oh r-un f-f-f-for y-your li-i-i-ife" It shorted out soon after.

I looked at the others and Dante, the least likely person I thought would do so, lowered his sword. He took a step forward which caused the other three to twitch their weapons in his direction. He continued to confuse us all as he turned off his sword and held out his hand.

"Guess we're a team." he said with a grin, his hand still held out "I mean, who wouldn't listen to a semi sentient radio?"

I thought he was crazy but the guy with the revolver just lowered it. "It's smarter to travel in a group." The girl with him sighed and shook Dantes hand. "Yeah, it is. I'm glad to have someone else to talk to besides him." I think only she, Aimme and I saw that he tensed up quite a bit when he looked at her.

The big dude just let out a big old laugh as he gripped Dantes hand and clapped him on the back. "Oi! You need to be a wee bit bigger to fight me boyo." Dante just chuckled back.

We all froze as we heard distant groans, "Shit, the radio must have been loud enough for a few to hear. Make sure all the doors are locked down to the outside! Once they are, barricade them with the vehicles ad anything else you can find that isn't important!" the woman re-sheathed her Katana in the holster on her back as she ran to the metal, garage doors.

After running around trying to make sure all the doors were sealed and barricaded, we made our way into the mall. It seemed empty, though there were one or two of those things inside, we just killed them and cleaned up the mess. By cleaned up the mess, I mean we tried to mop it up, but it only made it worse. Oh well, we tried.

I began to get hungry, so I made my way to the concession stands in the food gallery. Everything was shut down, but boxes of food ready to be cooked sat in preservation in the backs of the shops. Upon finding the food, I called out to the others who came to help. We scrounged up a quick meal then headed to the other end of the mall. Our hunt was for clothes, as ours were either dirty, torn, or bloody. We branched off to look in different stores, each having different tastes and such. Though, after about thirty or so minutes, I had found what I liked, dressed up, and came out to find the others were good as well.

**So yea. Newest chapter up... ok I'm really fucking confused. If anyone watches PASWG (Maria probably would WALK TO NY just to smack me if I spelled the whole thing out)please help me understand the end of the first season and if it's going to be one of those stupid animes where it has a season, then 3 years later they come out with the next season. That's real annoying. ANYWAY, might make some references in the next one ALOT of refrences. Cookie to whoever can name the songs I used. So RxR I'm going to figure out how I never caught the fact that stocking became a demon in the span of 5-15 minutes. PEACE! Also, this is AgentMaryland93, as CJ made this chapter too short, I added onto it a bit. I also made a few corrections to his part on grammatical terms.**


	11. Act 10: continuing on through the DEAD

"hey shade?"

"yes Fredrick?"

"well. Two things now. I told you never to call me that. And second. Never do that again."

"the man was dying!"

"shade. The priest was dying of a zombie bite and you said and I quote 'repent mother fucker'"

"he was dying!"

"shut up shade"

All I heard was a slight hmph in my head. Ya see. Shade is my alter ego. My alternate persona. So I kinda have conversations with him when im lonely or when he does something stupid when I let him take control.

So back to the present.

Im walking around our little shitball mall. Oh youd never know where it is. This mall is in jersey, new jersey. I know right? Its such a craptacular city that its not even on a map.

So anyway. Im in the mall when I see a small fire by the fountain. My anxiety immediately starts pumping as soon as I see a figure tending the flames. A girl.

"take her out. Its one target. Theres no one else around."

I shook my head. I know that killing dying people is ok. But perfectly fine people is wrong.

I shyly stepped forward. "h-hey you still alive?"

She looked at me and set a hand on a pistol I hadn't seen before. We both stopped, she was thinking, I think, but I know I was terrified. She looked me over for a second, then approached, one hand on the grip of the pistol. She extended her hand. "names Ellen."

I stood there in shock for a sec but as usual, shade took the opportunity to make himself apparent. He slouched and put a hand in his pocket where his favorite gun, the uzi which he named Black Ruby which is actually written in script on the body of the gun. "shade."

I managed to get control back and I shook my head to clear it. "s-sorry some say I have schitzophrenia. I say its just a sociopath living inside my head with me. Im f-freddy and m-my subconscious is s-shade"

She gave me that look again. The look where she wasn't sure wether or not she was going to shoot me, tie me up, or run. "alright then. Welcome to the group you… two?"

I nodded. "sadly"

Then I realized.

Did she just say group?

After sitting in awkward silence for at least ten minutes, passing the time by fiddling with the scarf my sister made me since it's the only thing I have left of her, or carefully disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling my pistol, given to me by my mother actually, the Angels Pearl. My mom received it as a wedding present from my father before he started the drinking and drugging. He became abusive, beating my mom, my sister, and both me and my brother.

I guess… I guess I couldn't handle it, because that's where shade appeared. He defended me from the beatings and the screaming and yelling.

I pulled the hammer back on the Pearl so I knew that it was loaded and ready to fire. I wondered why it was so effective against the walking corpses. I mean yes, the Ruby was designed to fire incendiary rounds, but the Pearl was made to fire this kind of light hollow shredder round where once the bullet impacted, it would fragment and imbed shrapnel into the target. But every time I use it, it seems to make these damned souls wither away faster. One example I can tell you is back in the church, I fired a round into the leg of one of these things and within a minute, there was nothing left of the leg but bones. No flesh whatsoever.

As I tried to remember what my mother said about this specific python, five others walked up. They all sat around, didn't seem to give me a second thought, and then there was a tense silence.

"so" Ellen said, breaking it. "who wants to start our first trust building session?"

The guy in military fatigues spoke up, his voice deep, authoritative, but pained. Each word still made me nervous. "lets let the new guy tell us his story. Its not like we know anything about each other anyway."

I nodded nervously, my mouth dry. "i-im freddy. Freddy doyle. I- I think I have schitzophrenia. Tthat disease where you have split personalities? Yeah. my other side is Shade." And so I told my story of heart break and sadness. All those times ive ran away from home to help those less fortunate than myself, my experiences, what I could do, and how I got here. They all listened, never judging a word I said.

When I was done, the girl next to me spoke. "my names maria. Maria pello. Some call me maple or ma-pell but it doesn't matter to me really."she grimaced slightly as she tightened her grip on her katana. she looked like Mad Moxxi, a popular character from some game Shade loved playing except that her overcoat was a blood red color and she had a spike choker around her neck. "its been... tough to say the least. i saw these undead bastards at the highschool. i met up with Virgil and we kinda stole a car, drove it to a blocked freeway which was were he found a revolver that can go right through at least three zombies. we ended up walkin into my neighborhood, where i picked up the katana my dad showed me how to make. my family is dead. we made it here and met you guys."

she stopped talking and suddenly seemed very interested in the hilt of her blade.

the large guy, he was huge, maybe seven feet tall, he had a blockish chin with high cheekbones and a broad had dirty blond hair and looked like a football player whose been to war.

he stood. "i am Patrick MacBannerman, the last living blood of the Macbannerman clan. i am whats left of a great highlander clan. i moved here with my mother and sister at the age of twelve. i was in highschool as the football team's left tackle. i was in college with my friends when this whole thing started. i grabbed my friends and my family, holed up in my house, and after five days, they got us. they managed to get all of my friends and my family, and in a fit of bloodlust, i murdered every last one of the undead bastards. i served in the scottish army for two years prior to my college years." he nodded, finishing his story. his barrel chested body trembled slightly as his breathing became slightly ragged.

a girl with a black shirt, dark blue hoodie, and a khaki vest lined with fur. she had dark grey sweatpants on and some black boots on. "my name is aimme. when this all started, i was sleeping and dante crashed through my window. my mother and sister were bitten trying to help me escape. dante and ellen can tell you the rest. im uh... im british." she said, obviously not wanting to continue.

the kid with dark red hair and black clothes, gloves, pants, shoes, jacket, and shirt. all black and looking like leather. "names virgil. not really much to say except that i make decisions that some people think are cold and heartless but i think tactically. if its not something where the odds will be in my favor, i wont do it. no matter the cost."

ellen looked around. "my turn?" she chuckled. "ok. my family was shown on tv when the outbreak started getting turned and cut down by the swat teams. i kinda stayed on the streets until i got surrounded and" she nodded at the last guy "dante and aimme rescued me."

i looked at the last guy, dante. "me huh?"he didnt look up. "ive had some shit time here. cant say much. dont know where my parents are. im dante. colonel johnson." he just layed back, unmoving.

maria broke the silence. "so what do we do now?"

we all looked up as the cieling creaked and a loud moan, both zombie like and like that of creaking cieling beams. either way. it was LOUD.

"we need to go. now!"dante hissed. getting up and heading toward the garage.

"oh shit."maria whispered. we all looked around and we all realized every exit was flooding with zombies and as parts of the cieling fell onto mob, we knew we were screwed.

* * *

hey guys hope you all liked it. im kind of brain dead. sorry if it wasnt up to par. give me a few words if you can to give me some inspiration


	12. Act 11:going through the DEAD

"nobody move"dante hissed. I looked over at him. "what are we gonna do dante?"maria asked. "we have to get past them. We need to have crowd control. Freddy and I will take point, clear a path to the hogs. Aimme and virgil, ur behind us, about five feet. Maria and Ellen will take the rear end and Patrick, your our rear guard. Everyone ready?"

besides the shakey nods and white knuckled grip on weapons, im pretty sure we were. I acknowledged my order and got next to maria, right behind virgil and aimme and in front of Patrick. "wait for my mark."he said. I realized then that we probably needed a leader, and that would probably be dante. We waited, tense as the zombies thinned slightly but still mingled about. I noticed him tense a lot more then he had before, about to call it when the 'wal' in WALMART fell on some zombies with a loud crunch. And the sound drew their attention. Problem was, the walmart was directly behind us. the undead marched in our direction. "ah bloody shit"aimme pronounced. "you know what? Fuck it. MARK!" dante shouted and took off sprinting.

Freddy was right behind him, their weapons dropping shells at a rapid rate. Soon enough their automatic weapons fire was layered with the semi automatic fire of virgil's pistol and aimme's rifle. I had my pistol in a tight grip, only picking off the zombies that came too close. We ran and soon enough we got to the garage. I ran in and noticed dante running out into the fray again. "where are you going!?" I yelled. "just get in the cars and get into the lot! Ill meet you outside!"he yelled as he pulled out a heavy launcher and some tan squarish boxes. "what are you doing with C4?" maria asked. "we cant let a horde this big continue to grow! Ill meet you inside just go!" he yelled as he ran inside. "you heard him. Get in the cars ill hold them off!"Patrick shouted, hacking away at the mob coming through the door. We got in and after aimme remembered to wire the auto follow on the second warthog, Patrick jumped on and we rolled right outside.

We waited some tense minutes, without zombie interference oddly. "we should go. Before the zombies come out."virgil stated solemnly. "what the hell is wrong with you?!" aimme shouted. "I told you. I make smart decisions. Not emotional ones."he stated. Aimme was about to make a remark when maria grabbed her shoulder. Aimme looked over and her jaw dropped in disbelief as we all saw dante set a charge on the door and sprinted toward us.

maria shifted her grip on the turret as dante ran up and jumped onto the bed. He was panting, his skin paler than normal. He raised the launcher. "lets go."he said. We decided not to question him as we drove off. As we hit the freeway, he launched a rocket at the shopping mall, and those of us who turned around got treated to the magnificent explosion that followed. He dropped the smoking launcher into the duffel bag of weapons he had and leaned against the end of the bed.

We drove for a bit until I wondered something. "hey dante." I said, leaning over the back of the side seat. "you said you're a colonel?" he nodded, too tired really to answer. "and you said your last name was Johnson?" again he nodded. "so does that mean your dad is –"

* * *

hey guys, sorry this is so short, ive been having problems with my parents, specifically my father. yeah... so anyway onto why i was here. who is dantes father? a cookie to who can get the reference right. umm read, review, uh see ya.


	13. Act 12:mix matched puzzles in the DEAD

"I don't like to wave the name around like something meaningless." his indifference signaled for the conversation to end.

I glanced down at him from my position at the turret. He seemed really sad, lonely and tired; "guys lets give him a break." came my tired response as they all eased into their seats. "im going to upload a location to the gps. make sure you get there."dante stated

after a moment, patrick, who was driving the other hog, spoke up "dante, this is an abandoned military base"

dante juct chuckled "thats what they want you to think'

A few hours later, it was near dark and Dante had made us park inside a supposed abandoned military storage facility. Abandoned, to anyone who didn't have the access codes. He put in the correct combination and the lights to the base turned on, though dimly, as not to set a beacon for raiders and looters.

"We'll keep watch. Me and Maria will take first watch" Dante stated. "Ellen and Aimme will take second, Virgil and Freddy will take third, and Patrick will take the last."

I nodded as well as everyone else, "good. Now get some sleep people. Second watch is in two hours." he stated as he made his way to the roof.

I started to follow him when a sniper rifle caught my eye as it leaned against a turned over weapons crate. I knew that weapon; it was a weapon my father held his skill with in pride. An SR-25 Knight's Carbine. Elegantly positioned against the box, a light glistened from an overhead window revealing its attachments: a bipod and detachable scope, its deadly approach only heightened by the detachable suppressive barrel at the end. Picking it up, I followed Dante who had stopped when he heard my footsteps cease.

As I observed the destruction before us down in the streets, a couple was dodging in between the chaos strewn out along the concrete and fenced off areas. Helplessly I watched as they became surrounded and eventually, devoured. A sobbing sound erupt from beside me and turning to it, Dante stood there. His motions were stilled as a tear fell to the floor. His fists clenched up as they shook.

"What did they do to deserve that? What did I do to deserve this?!" his voice remained a whisper though anger arose in the tone.

"Well, they were unfortunate enough to be caught in this shit. No one deserves this." my tone quivered as I spoke, clutching my newly acquired rifle.

I watched as he pulled out a necklace from around his neck, on it, a ring shone in the moonlight sky.

"You're married?" my head tilt in curiosity as I examined the jewelry hanging in the open.

"Ha, no. I killed my fiance earlier today. Those fucking things got her before I could save her." he tucked the ring away as he adjusted the weapon in his hands.

"Sorry to hear that. I don't know what it's like to lose someone to those monsters. My parents have long since been dead." my tone turned deadpan as I mentioned them.

"What happened to them?" he turned to me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"They died. Simply put."

"Don't wanna talk about it huh?" he knew the pain, but I could never tell anyone what really happened.

"Yeah, let's go with that. No one needs to hear my sob story." I was never usually this open with newcomers and I slowly started to fade into my shell once more.

"Something the matter?" he was trying to pry the lid open; I wouldn't let him.

"No."

"That's the shittiest lie I've ever heard. Spill." he wasn't backing down.

"Why should I?" my sneer did not phase him as he stood his ground.

"Because if we're to work together, then trust needs to be built. How can I lead my team if others are keeping secrets?" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"I am allowed to keep my secrets, and you would do well to stay out of my personal matters!"

"While I do respect the personal tenuity of your past, I must inquire that you at least get what's bothering you of your chest." his eyes showed care and a tender approach, but that was not enough.

"What if I don't want to?" I could feel myself breaking deep inside, my carefully constructed walls were beginning to crack.

"Why wouldn't you want to? It's tearing you a part." out of the corner of my eye, I could see he had moved closer to my position.

"Don't you have a deceased bride to be to acknowledge?" my harsh hiss that stung like a bee made him step back slightly.

"I have acknowledged her. She is dead,and as much as i want to, i can't change that. Besides, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be tasked with such grief."

"Beautiful? I think you've had your head stuck in a porn magazine for far to long." I took my seat on a crate as I aimed down the sights of my Carbine.

I jumped and lowered the gun when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking back, he had the shittiest grin on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. You're not a porn model are you?"

I stood up, repulsed he would even suggest such a thing, "do I look like a slut to you?!" I stopped when I realized what I was wearing, "don't answer that."

"Why did you choose that anyway?" he sat next to me as I aimed down the sights again.

"It was the only thing that fit that also felt comfortable as well as stylish." a blush rose to my cheeks as I took aim at a lone zombie and pulled the trigger only to be met with a click followed by the sound of metal grinding against metal.

"Jammed?" he took it and opened the cartridge.

Inside, a bent bullet was jammed inside the clip.

"Must have gotten bent when the box tipped over." he threw the bullet as far out as he could.

It hit a metal bench about fifty feet away and the undead swarmed it in a heartbeat.

Feeling he had done a days work, he handed the sniper back to me and sighed. Reloading and checking the gun was good to shoot; I pulled the trigger and a thin shell flew from the tip at deadly speeds before impaling the walking corpses cranium. The resounding impact caused green blood and puss to fly in all directions.

"Nice shot." he mused while inspecting the kill from a distance.

"About the only time I can get a hit; when the enemy moves slowly and is an easy target. My aim is shit otherwise." I sat back, leaning the gun against the crate I had perched upon.

"You prefer close range weapons?"

"Mostly swords, and explosives. I love setting up traps and watching them kill something!" the evil grin crept onto my slightly pale skin.

He merely chuckled to the overly excited response, "oh lord we have a crazy one!"

"Fuck yeah you do!" my eyes changed to a dark red color as I envisioned thousands of those undead flesh feeders exploding from my traps.

"Whoa, easy there Mistress of Doom!" he laughed as he watched me shake back to reality.

I looked up and realized just how close we were from each other. His facial features went form bemusement to caution, then to realization as he leaned in. Our lips were but a hair's length away when a group of giggles brought u back to the world of the undead. Looking back, I saw Ellen and Aimee standing at the door.

"Oi, you two gonna kiss or what?" Aimee's shit eating grin stretched from ear to ear as she leaned on Ellen.

"What are you two doing here?" my tone was annoyed, like a cat being interrupted as it stalked its prey.

"It's our turn ya bloody genius!" Aimee stepped out of the way as I skulked passed her.

"You two have terrible timing." Dante sighed as he stood up.

"You're welcome bloke!" the call of the giggling woman echoed down the hall, but it wasn't loud enough to gain the creatures attention thankfully.

"Keep it down Mee!" Ellen scold but was punched in the arm.

"Don't call me Mee!" she growled in frustration.

"girls keep it down."dante said. "look im not tired. ill keep watch another hour. you three get some sleep."

"you sure aabout this dante?"ellen asked and he nodded.

as we left the roof, dante called after me "hey maria"

i looked back to see him with his confident grin that i saw the first time i met him back on his face.

"keep an open mind?"he asked.

i nodded, smiling, then left to go to sleep, though i couldnt get him out of my mind.

* * *

hey guys, this was a combination of maria and me. authors of characters ive accepted, pm me a scenario of who your oc would fall in love with from the characters in the story and how. thanks. and since nobody guessed the name of dantes father, it will remain a secret! thanks guys


	14. Act 13:militaristic training in the DEAD

I couldn't believe what just happened. I opened up to her! Why the fuck had I done that?! Why had I opened up to someone I barely knew?! I stood on the roof, beating myself up over all of that. Soon enough it came time to change watch. I went down and shook Ellen and Aimme awake. Ellen woke up, Aimme didn't. I sighed and gently kicked her until she woke up. They took off to the roof and I leaned against a wall. The moment I closed my eyes, I passed out. All too soon though, someone was shaking me awake. I groaned and stood, "morning already?"

Ellen nodded, "yeah. we found the dining hall, and a few things that we need you to tell us what they are."

I tilted my head in confusion but I followed. The others were eating, or in the process of finishing their food. I noticed a plate set away for me, and sat down to eat. "oi! Dante!" I looked up from my surprisingly well made food at Patrick who was carrying in a bunch of wires and metal pieces.

"Put those on a table now!"I yelled, jumping up and running to him.

Before he put them down all the way, I was untangling the sensitive connectors and wires, "why the hell would you mess with these!?"

Ellen grabbed my shoulder "we needed you to tell us what these are."

"Next time leave it on the racks!" I snapped as I finally untangled all three sets of armor components.

"These are human stat modifying armor suits. Each set connects wirelessly with your nervous system and gives the user a buff. Added strength, speed, and reaction time."

The others stared at me, "I was going to get around to it but you know, you kind of… brought it to me. Trust me, these are going to be awesome. Simulated tested several hundred times, field tested a total of 10 times." I stated.

Noticing their blank looks, I sighed. Some people never understand what I can do. I'm not only the son of one of the greatest and most respected military seargents, but im also a techy freak. I've built things others can only dream of. So I understood their confusion. Doesn't mean that it wasn't annoying.

"Since these are the only three suits I've made; hopefully the officers that were once here respected that this was a prototype and to not attempt at putting together a shitty rendition." I mumbled as I picked up one of the suits.

"Patrick, help me carry those two. Might as well get them fitted and powered up seeing as they're already out of their holding racks."

We made our way out to the indoor training area which I forced them to create for the suit testing, which was connected by a series of elevators to the outdoor section of the training course. As we walked, we passed through the vehicle repair bay and I sighed in annoyance.

"Whats wrong Dante?"freddy asked.

I stopped walking and pointed to my source of irritation. Hanging from two cranes was the upper torso of a Mantis walker unit. It was perfectly intact. Below it however were the two shredded legs that I had spent weeks designing and testing, only for the marines at this base to destroy and leave the repair to the robotic arms in the bay.

"You made that?" Virgil asked, with just the slightest hint of the fact that he was impressed in his voice.

"Yeah, looks like the fuckin men at this base decided to play hopscotch with landmines in it though." I answered.

"Whatever. Lets just set up the suits."

We walked into the indoor course, which was three large and very different corridors. Each was designed to test one of the suits. The beginning section was the easiest. But as with all tutorials, they progressively get more difficult. The same could be said for the other two courses. "Alright; Maria, Ellen, and Patrick. You three will receive the suits." The girls looked at me in stunned silence, though I wasn't too surprised when Patrick boldly stepped forward and gently put the two suits to the side.

"If the suit will help me defend myself and the others, then I trust you." I nodded and took the pieces of the red suit and put it on the table beside me.

"I'm going to need you to stay completely still but continue breathing normally." I told him and he complied.

Then I began the tedious process of putting the suit on him.

To call it a suit would be stretching the truth a little. In truth, it is only: two pairs of braces, one pair for the wrists, one for the ankles, a wireless communication earpiece, a small thermo-nuclear power cell, placed at the small of the back, and neural heads up display system. What I liked about the braces was a small feature I installed. The neural interface scans through the users brain and morphs its design to become somewhat of an accessory instead of a dull metal brace. I fitted on all of the pieces except the interface.

"This next part is going to sting. I have to implant an interface into your neck so that the suit can amplify your strength. It is easily removed if you wish me to remove it at any time. Do you wish to continue?" I asked.

He only gave me a subtle grunt in acknowledgement and confirmation. I pushed the interface in at the base of his skull and he hissed, flinching only at the initial contact, but otherwise remaining still.

"Alright. It's done."I stood behind him and activated the power cell.

The system hummed to life, the dull red indicators on the wrist braces lit up and slowly morphed into platemail gauntlets. I stood back, "how do you feel?"

"I'm alright. I think." He answered.

I nodded, so far so good, "go ahead and stand on the red platform."

Within a half hour, the girls were suited, Ellen's braces turning into leather fingerless gloves, and Maria's forming into small spiked wristlets. All three were stripped of all weapons and excess weight, and the remainder of the group headed to the observatory with me.

I looked out of the glass, at the three awaiting my commands. "Alright you three. Here's are the roe, or rules of engagement. You will proceed through the course as directed. Each time you step upon a colored checkpoint across the floor, tell me and I will give you your next directive."

I lowered their platforms to the training floor. "Lets get through the basics. There may be some disorientation, nausea, or other uncomfortable feelings but they all should pass. Try getting to that first checkpoint." Thankfully, they seemed to have no problems reaching it.

"Alright. I'm going to do this one by one since there are three of you. Patrick. Proceed to the next checkpoint and remove all barriers in your path any way you see fit." I watched as he walked forward, only for a large rock to roll into his path.

In seconds, the rock the size of two sedans shattered and crumbled to dust. I couldn't help but give a small grin. "Good work. Continue on, same directive." and with that I punched a few buttons which put a few rocks and sme crashed cars in his way, along with a junked panzer tank.

"Maria, you're next. Your suit has augmented your speed which means that while moving at a reasonably fast pace, you have much more traction than before, allowing you to in theory, climb up walls."

"Sweet!" her crisp clear voice sounded in my ear and I shook my head slightly to rid myself of everyting except the testing.

A couple of button presses and sections of the floor dropped a foot downwards, only for slabs of the wall to extend. "I want you to get to this platform without touching the ground. You are allowed to be at ground level if you choose to be once you reach that point." I said, sliding a blue platform out of the wall a good 50 feet away.

She stood there for a moment, thinking of something. I couldn't tell what of, but soon she was running across the wall to the first platform, jumping and sliding towards her objective. Satisfied that the parkour would keep her busy, I turned to Ellen. She probably had the most difficult section to deal with seeing as her suit augmented her reflexes so no simple test could be applied.

"Ellen; your reflexes are augmentated. That means that unlike Maria and Patrick, we have to do a slightly more difficult test." I informed her.

"Ah crap." She complained.

"One thing you have to know about this is that, while your reflexes are augmentated, they wouldn't do crap unless everything else was up to par. So pay attention and move with the suit. You are the one moving, it is just guiding you at a faster pace, and assisting you with everything. It will register your need for strength, speed, dexterity, and balance, and it will account for that." She nodded, calm under all the information I was piling onto her.

"You need to make it to the green platform." she looked across the floor to the green block straight ahead of her.

"That's it?" she asked.

I immediately understood her confusion. I had given the same direction to the other two, but they had a side goal, remove barriers or stay above the ground. She didn't realize what was in store for her.

"Yup, that's all." I confirmed, watching her walk leisurely towards the objective.

I watched as she stepped forward, each step bringing her closer over the tiled floor.

I brought my hand over a keypad and punched in four buttons.

The tile beneath her feet dropped.

By the time it fell the directed three feet, she was on another tile. "What the hell?!" she yelled.

"Obstacles come unexpectedly." three tiles around the one she stood on dropped.

"You still have the same directive. Go!"

She was sprinting now, jumping, rolling, always so close to slipping up but never failing. Tiles fell around her, under her, in front of her. But she kept going and eventually made it. "Good work. Now for the next section. All three of you have the same objective now. Eliminate all targets." I brought several stuffed dummies onto the field, along with an automated turret.

"Each suit has a different ability that it has to counter the weaknesses that are forced upon you. Your objective is to figure out what your individual ability is and use it to eliminate all hostiles. Good luck."

**Sorry about the wait fans, I've been braindead for two weeks, shit's been going on and im now on a plane to Orlando. Helpful tip, check your tickets several times. Im flying with my family and since the planes were switched, I was the only one to get an assigned seat. When we confronted the people at the gate, they said the best they could do was a 2 and 2. So now my mom, little brother, and little sister are sitting in the row behind first class, while me and my dad have an exit row, 14 rows behind them. It's fucking retarded. Well, you guys know what to do. And I'm going to throw out a challenge to all of you reading this. Whoever can send me the best picture of a character, the group, or the group but each individual in it, I will find a way to put you in a chapter and I will give you a shout out. Lastly, I'm still lookin for that 8th oc. Anyways, I'll be seein' ya and my next chap will probably be given to you all from a sunny beach in Florida. Later. (Grammar sweep done by AgentMaryland93)**


	15. Act 14:curiosity in the DEAD

So as I watched the three be awesome with their enhancements, shade and I couldn't help but feel jealous about it. I mean they get practical super powers. Ugh. Bullshit I tell you. But I was way too nervous to say anything.

'oooooh! Whats that!?'

"god damnit shade"I muttered.

Aimme looked at me with a confused expression.

"just talking to shade. No need to worry" I replied. She nodded slowly, attempting to process the information I just spouted.

'Go over there!' Shade yelled at me. 'I wanna see that tin can that's over there!'

'fine' I sighed. "d-dante? Im gonna walk around. You know. Explore a little."

"do you count shade as a person enough to watch your back?"he didn't even look up.

"o-of course."

"then your fine. Just watch yourself out there. Alright guys. you've done good. Now for outdoor training"

I walked around. 'right there!'

"what? It's a chair surrounded by odd metals"

'sit in it!'

I sighed. Shade wanted the stupidest things. "fine"and I did. Suddenly the thing closed around me and a screen popped up.

Activation sequence. Initiating mjolnir prototype suit….

Running systems diagnostics…

Suit integrity… 100%

Thrusters working at 0%...

Fuel at 100%

Thruster heat at 0%

Risk of thruster malfunction due to overheat… 0%

…

Weapons diagnostics….

Chaingun integrity… 100%

Ammunition at 100%

Risk of necessary cooldown… 0%

Missle launcher…

Ammunition capacity… 12 high explosive heat seeking missles…

Rail gun…

Charge level…0%

Ammunition…. 50 slugs.

Energy shielding at 100%

Diagnostics complete…

'HOLY BADASS!'

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"Shit! Someone get me a sniper! Patrick! Cover them! Your suit gives you an energy shield! Shit they need some help out there!"dante yelled

I smirked confidently and after figuring out how to move, I walked out onto the field, finding raiders and zombies swarming the place, a giant hole in the concrete wall.

I surveyed the field and saw my friends under fire. I jogged toward them and saw that someone had chucked a grenade at them. I felt shade take over, and I relished it. the adrenaline rush. The rage.

I sprinted toward my friends and punted the grenade away and hugged my teammates as the grenade exploded. A dome shaped shield appeared and shimmered as it took the damage.

"who- what- WHO THE FUCK IS IN THE PROTOTYE SUIT!? IT HASN'T BEEN TESTED YET!"dante yelled.

I grinned "its me dante. Me and shade are gonna cover them." And this is one of those times where shade and i merged into one entity. Its rare and only happens when we're in perfect sync. Surprisingly, this is one of those times.

"we can take care of these rebel fucks dante. Just do whatever you need to the others" we stood, the pneumatics in the suit hissing. We raised the chaingun and fired downrange. Plumes of dust burst from the ground and that dirt mist soon turned red once we hit our targets

"fred"dantes voice wavered slightly, as if he was nervous. "I didn't have a chance to check the suit. Im going to run a diagnostic on it, see if they didn't mess with it."

"got it!" we ran forward and jumped, using the thruster packs to lift us higher. We heard him say something to the others, something about a secondary weapons system but we didn't pay attention. We fired a railgun slug into the ground, the explosive shockwave blowing our enemies to pieces and knocking whatever survived the blast on its ass.

We landed in the crater we just made and was about to step forward when a lighting bolt flew inches from my helmet, briefly washing the screen with static. we turned around and saw maria blushing.

"sorry"she apologized sheepishly. "just don't aim at my head next time."we stated as we jogged forward and literally punched a hole through a zombies chest. We pulled our fist out of the still animated corpse and picked it up by the ankle and swung it into a rebel behind us.

"freddy duck!" we complied to the yell, only to see Ellen use the kneeling power armor as a spring board. We managed to turn as she grabbed the airborne rpg that was headed towards the back of our head and threw it towards a crowd of zombies. She landed in a roll only to be crowded by rebels and more of the undead.

"Ellen get down!" we saw a flare of green swing around in a few circles with most of the rebels crying out in pain as we brought the chaingun up and drowned the rest of the living and undead in a hail of armor piercing rounds. The barrel of the chaingun hissed as it overheated and the cooldown process started. We saw her stand and stab another zombie in the head with a green blade that surrounded her hand, the same effect with her other hand.

"oi! Could use some help over here!" we turned towards the yell and saw Patrick grabbing a chunk of concrete while bullets flew at him. He took a couple of hits and instead of blood spurting from his wounds, the bullets bounced off of a,now shimmering blue, barrier that was surrounding him. We sprinted towards him and stood in front of him just as the shield covering him shattered.

He smiled, his face slightly pale with just a bit of sweat on him. "thanks mate." The moment of peace was shattered as his eyes widened and he dove away. "look out" he yelled. We turned only to have an rpg collide with our shield, the explosion shattering the dome shaped barrier and the knockback forced us a few dozen feet backward.

"fred get out of that suit now! The plating is failing and the power core was ruptured with that hit! The three of you cover him! He's vulnerable outside of the suit!" dante yelled and soon the sounds of loud bangs filled the air as he provided sniper support. I felt shade drifting from our link and I was the one in control again. I pressed the release and heard the metal strain. I pressed it again and again, the metal groaning with stress but not opening. "i-im stuck! The door! It wont open!" panic overtook my body. "I need some help!" I shouted, fear filling my voice. "girls cover me!"Patrick yelled and soon enough I heard the metal groan in protest as something attempted to force it open. The metal groaned, then it crunched as it crumpled under the sheer force of patricks strength. We were swarmed with bullets and I shouted out in pain as a bullet tore through my upper arm. "ive got you mate. Its gonna be a lot harder to take you down now."I felt strong hands grab me as we rushed back inside the base. I was breathing heavily now, blood drenching my arm as bullets flew around us. soon enough everything went black.

* * *

Heyo my fantastically fine fans! I have good news and bad news. Much more bad news than good. The bad news is that 1) nobody has guessed who dante's father is and 2)nobody, random or author, or just random reader, has even notified me of any attempt at drawing the characters, those of you who told me you cant draw, or if I don't get a character at all, you will all make me uber :*(.

As you can see im in a pretty good mood. What helps is that I finally figured out my final oc! Now, to add to the suspense, im not even going to upload it to the characters chap until I get to that point where I include the character in the story. So have fun guessing! :P alright my friends. I say that you have all had badass characters and don't stop submitting! If this story turns out good, ill make a sequel. When I do, ill tell you what I need from you all, then you all submit.

Read and review my fans. Or ill sick freddy on you while hes in the prototype suit! :D


	16. Act 15:medical romance in the DEAD?

"Alright I'm going to take Freddy to the med bay. Patrick, you have some shrapnel lodged into your right arm. Maria, Ellen, I want you two to go and check out our food supplies. Virgil. Pack up some ammo into the hogs. Aimme could you help Patrick out? I would but I've got to take care of Freddy's arm."Dante asked.

I nodded. "Sure thing Dante." I went over to the med bay with Patrick and looked at the holographic MRI of his arm. I picked up the tweezers and gently dug into his arm. A few minutes and two slivers of metal out, we started chatting. "So… ummm. How did you start this apocalypse?"I asked.

He sighed, and then flinched slightly as I dug into his arm. "I was on my way to a party with a few of my football friends, we had just won a huge game and we wanted to celebrate. We pulled up only to find the place swarming with zombies. We raced to my house. We fought them off for five days. Five. Fucking. Days." He tensed up; making me lose my grip on the tweezers for a second "they managed to get through our defenses. We were tired. We had no sleep and little food as they were constantly coming at us. Once they got through, it all went downhill from there." He sighed. "I killed them all. Then i made my way to the mall and met you guys."

I put the tweezers down. "Man. that must be hard for you" I rubbed his arm gently. "I had a similar experience."

He looked me with his cloudy green eyes. "Oh really?"

I nodded, blushing slightly. "I met Dante really early. And by that I mean, I stayed home from school, he kind of fell into my window. Into my room… anyway, as I was yelling at him, my older sister ran into my room, closed the door, and threw my dresser in front of it. She said mom had been bitten. She grabbed one of my cricket bats and convinced, and by convince I mean Dante grabbed me after she told us to jump out the window. We ran, but not after I heard her scream" I looked away, the memory still painful.

I felt his strong hand close around mine and I looked up at him, blushing and smiling

"Ummm guys? You might want to see this." Ellen's voice broke in over the radio.

We flinched and instinctively put some distance between us, me somewhat thankful, though I felt my face burning.

"These zombies look like superman"Maria stated.

"If he were homeless" Ellen added. Their laughter filled the comm channel for a couple of seconds.

"We better go check it out" Patrick said, getting up.

"y-yeah"I agreed.

So sorry for the long ass wait guys. I've been fucked up, smashing my head against the wall trying to get inspiration. Somehow, I got it from the song epileptic techno, which is where I got the homeless superman bit. So I've been thinking, and I've extended the party cap. That's right. There are two slots open. There's gonna be ten survivors. Well, enjoy my fans. Tried my best for this so appreciate it. XD nah just kidding. You all know what to do so do it.


	17. Act 16:encounter with a living DEAD soul

"So uh. So guys. I'm going to need some help." Virgil's voice came over our comm system.

"What do you need Virgil?" Dante answered.

"I just need help! Get over here!" Virgil yelled.

Seconds later we ran into the garage only to find twelve men in suits, one of which was holding a knife to Virgil's throat. Our weapons snapped up.

"Oh I wouldn't d-"

"Hello again domonick" dante calmly said as he walked forward. "What a displeasure it is to see you again. Especially in these circumstances."

"Shut up you brat!"Dominick yelled. "It's your fault this is happening!"

"I'm going to guess the major wants to try to kill me again?" I was slightly amazed at how calm and nonchalant he was about it.

"If you want your friend alive, then you better listen to us!" Dante sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. If we must."

"Don't worry about my life just kill these pricks!"Virgil yelled as he thrashed around.

"Kid your going to need all the energy you have in a little bit." Dominick said, kicking Virgil in the shin. "Now all of you drop your weapons." As I reached slowly for my claymore, Dominick snapped his hand up and pressed the barrel of a pistol against Virgil's face "NOW!"

The room was filled with the clatter of metal hitting concrete.

Another man walked up to Dante and punched him in the gut. "And you're fucking sword bitch"

Dante coughed as he slowly stood back up, tossing the hilt to the ground "still pretty weak Bryant"

"Follow us now. Or else "we were led from our somewhat comfortable military outpost at gunpoint, to a club, which was still open, surprisingly. The doors opened and the music blasted out at us.

_**All up in the VIP section straight relaxed**_

_**Dj playing my favorite tracks**_

_**Waitress asked "what can I bring you?"**_

_**I said "the most expensive thing on the menu"**_

_**She came back with a glass of liquid**_

_**I said I asked for something different**_

_**This looks like a normal beer**_

_**She said, "Nah its orphan tears"**_

_**Took a swig then I walked down to where the dance floor is**_

_**Whole club looking like a forest**_

_**Dj turned into a brontosaurus**_

_**Everyone in the club looked like chuck Norris**_

I felt a shove at my back and almost laughed. I walked into the club and the doors slammed shut.

As soon as we walked in, more of the suited mercenaries walked up and grabbed us. soon enough, there was too many for me to resist and we were forced to follow them to what looked like a throne in front of a pit, which turned into the dance floor about twenty feet down.

In the throne was a man, who was obviously in the military at one point. Every military man can tell when they see another of their kind.

Now I don't know that much about star wars, but this military man looked pretty much Jaba the Hutt. He was FAT. I could see that the chair was straining under his weight.

"Well well. We meet again you arrogant piece of shit." The man shouted at Dante. He shrugged off the merc's holding him and they didn't move to restrain him again.

"Last time we met, you hadn't let yourself fall into the whole 'get revenge by gaining weight' plan." He said smirking.

"Hit him!"The fat ass yelled.

A merc walked up and punched Dante in the face, sending him back a step.

"DANTE!" I looked over and noticed the girls were thrashing against their captors.

"SHIT! BITCH LET GO!"A merc yelled as Aimme clamped her teeth on his nose.

"Major Johansson. Always making others do your work so that you don't have to." Dante smirked defiantly.

"Hit him again!" Johansson yelled.

The merc reared back for another punch and Dante grabbed his fist and brought his knee up at the unfortunate bastard's stomach. He collapsed on the ground in pain and Dante turned back to the major only to get punched in the stomach.

"You cocky prick. You haven't changed and neither has your father. You just don't get it. And you respect your superiors you bastard! Hit him again!" Dante tried to stand only to get kicked in the stomach.

"So major is higher than sergeant huh?"

"I was an admiral GODDAMNIT!" Johansson yelled, his bloated face turning bright red.

Dante stood shakily and smirked. "That was before you murdered half a regiment with an airstrike with minimal casualties to the enemy. Then when me and my dad pulled together a ragged battalion and took control of the enemy base and did what you couldn't, we were promoted while you were demoted, and after attempting to assault me and my father, you were dishonorably discharged."

Veins were pulsing on Johansson face and neck. "That's enough disrespect you child. You don't know what that decision cost me."

Dante stepped close to Johansson and looked him dead in the eye. "It cost one thousand, eight hundred and seventy four lives."

Johansson was absolutely furious. "I think it's time for you to meet the people on the dance floor." With that, two merc's grabbed him and threw him into the drop towards the dance floor.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys. It's been tough thinking of ideas. Though something that's been working lately is staying up till like 4 o clock in the morning watching music videos like epileptic techno, take over the world, orphan tears, and anything that is classified as dub step. But yeah. I thought it was time to throw in a "psychopath" encounter, like those in dead rising. Whelp. That's all folks. Tis all I've got tonight… or this morning. Whatever time you guys decide to read this. Whatever. You guys know what to do. Peace!


	18. Act 17: DEAD on the dance floor

I watched as Dante hit the floor and combat rolled into a crouched position.

"Open the gates! Wave 1!"Johansson yelled.

We heard the slow clicks of metal gears turning.

"You can't just leave him alone out there without a weapon!" Ellen yelled.

Johansson sighed "fine. Son" he turned to a man who was almost identical to Patrick. "Toss the brat a fire arm, 2 clips of ammunition, make sure the gun is unloaded, and a melee weapon"

His son picked up what looked like the handle to Dante's sword but it was slightly larger and colored bronze with dark red and black accents. I saw Virgil's eyes go wide.

"So you're the prick who stole that from me!" he shouted. The son looked over at Virgil. "Who are you?" he asked. "None of your fucking business! All that matters is that you give me my weapon back!"

The son smirked. "If you want it, go get It." he said as he tossed it into the pit.

Virgil shrugged off his captors. "So you do want us all to survive? Wow. Change of heart huh asswipe" with that he jumped down.

"Let us fight with them!"Patrick bellowed, his voice rivaling he pounding music as he spoke.

"Warrior, you and the boy may fight alongside them. You are only delaying the inevitable anyway.""Johansson said flippantly and I gotta say, me and shade were justifiably pissed that he called us a boy.

"What about us!"Maria shouted, struggling to get out of the grasp of her captors.

"If, and when, they fail and subsequently die, you three shall be my trophies of my victory over this young ignorant excuse for a bastard child" Johansson spat.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY YOU FAT BASTARD!"The girls yelled in unison.

"Elroy, give the warrior his sword, the boy his guns, and Dante his sword. If they will die, I want them to die with the hope that their own weapons will assist them in this challenge" Johansson said, ignoring the girl's outburst

Elroy nodded and tossed Patrick his giant sword which he grabbed out of the air aggressively and shot Elroy a look of disgust as he leapt down.

Elroy tossed me Ruby and Pearl which I caught with much less grace than Patrick. Face burning; I jumped down to help my friends.

"Dante! Catch!" was all we heard as we saw a silver bar fly towards him. He caught in and smirked, reassured by the weapon, or relishing the feeling of having the weapon he built in his hands I guess.

"Alright guys. Here's the plan." dantes voice was strained and it cracked slightly. I can sympathize with him. He, unknowingly, or knowingly, had become our leader and had to rely on our trust while also trusting in the fact that we could do as he asked.

"Dante. Listen" Virgil stated as we backed against each other, each of us looking towards one of the four rising gates. I turned toward Virgil as the slick sound of a clean and maintained mechanism started up and the handle he was holding turned into a four foot bronze spear.

"Holy shit" I muttered

'He has a fucking spear and that's all you can… eh. Yeah I guess you're right. Holy shit' shade said.

"Dante, if they didn't mess with this, when it impacts with flesh, it coats it with a quite a bit of flammable oil. So once I start stabbing them I'm gonna-"

"Need Freddy to finish them off." dante nodded, impressed. "Fuckin A man. Freddy, shade, you guys up on the game plan?"

"No but isn't that the best way to be?"I answered.

"Not necessarily but it's better than being dead "Patrick grunted.

"START THE WAVE!" Johansson yelled from above and the gates flew upward.

The sound of the moans drowned out the music just enough to render it discomfortingly creepy.

About seven seconds after the gates went up, the gates slammed back down, crushing several zombies under them but we had enough to deal with already.

"Go!"Dante shouted as his sword blazed to life and the three of them flew off towards the zombies.

'Don't worry I got your six'

'I... actually feel reassured by that.'

'Watch your left!'

I lifted the Pearl quickly and it lodged into a zombie's gaping jaws. I pulled the trigger and spun out of the way as I swung Ruby in an arc, hitting the corpse on my right before moving away.

Dante was almost a blur. His moves weren't exactly graceful and were more jerky than anything. He stabbed a zombie through the eye sockets, pulled the sword out as he jabbed his elbow into the face of a zombie behind him, then swung his sword in a diagonal arc, dismembering several of the walking dead before he crushed one of the crippled corpse's skull under his heel.

'On the right!' Ruby snapped up and spewed flaming metal at a crowd of zombies. I shivered as Ruby started wailing slightly, an empty, longing wail of disembodied emptiness. I looked at it, the hellish design just as it was before. Maybe it was the zombies.

An unrestrained battle cry spread through the field as Patrick flew through the air and crushed a few of them under him and a few heavy slashes ripped through the crowd of undead like an unnecessarily large and burning butchers cleaver through a stick of butter. "For the Mac Bannermans!" he yelled as he sliced through zombies left and right. He reared back and threw it straight at the head zombie. The sword flew through the air and implanted itself into the head of a copse. The blade slid straight through the back of the skull as it staggered backwards, the gore splattering across the floor. He grabbed two zombies and crunched their skulls together. He leapt towards his sword and grabbed the hilt and swung it wide, the corpse sliding off and slamming into another group of zombies.

"Freddy! Get your head out of your ass!" I turned and saw Virgil slide beneath a zombie and stab it right between the legs then standing up and slam the butt of the spear through the eye socket of another walking corpse. He kicked the zombie he stabbed away from him and he started jabbing zombies left and right and as a zombie lunged at him, he jabbed the spear through its thigh, bringing it to its knees. He jumped off of its shoulder and somehow blasted a zombie with his spear and landed on a zombie, bringing the spear tip into its skull. I raised Ruby and fired. The zombies lit up like torches, the heat warming the area. I looked around and the remaining burning zombies falling to the ground. I panted.

"Can we go now?!" Ellen yelled.

"No. Elroy give them ammo and begin wave two!"


	19. Act 18:Dying with the DEAD?

"Well well well Dante. Against all odds you dipshits have managed to survive wave four. How… unfortunate. Elroy. You and your friends are up. WAVE FIVE!" Johansson ordered.

Elroy grabbed a massive war hammer. "Yes father. Jacob. Jason. George. Gear up." Jacob grabbed a trident, Jason grabbed a katana, and George grabbed a nail gun.

I watched as they jumped down. Panting, I tightened my grip on the family blade. I could almost feel the strength of my ancestors flowing through the blade into my body. I looked over at the others and noticed they were in the same tired and drained state as I am. "We gotta keep the fight up guys" Virgil said.

"Yes" Dante agreed. "One last fight." He flicked his blade out at the ready, though the blade seemed a bit dimmer.

We charged at them. They charged at us. I brought up my blade and steel clashed against steel and energy, guns clashed together. I growled at Elroy, forcing his war hammer back.

"This is how it ends. This is your final fight. I'm going to make sure of it" Elroy said as he pushed back against my blade.

"No. this is just another fight. And just another victory!"I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach and forced him away.

Virgil fought Jacob, spear to trident. It was a dance of lunging and retreating, metal on metal. Each trying to avoid the other while trying to use their weapons range against their opponents, each trying to get through the others guard where their weapons length would be useless.

"Fuck!" Virgil shouted as the trident slid along the length of the spear and the points dug into his upper arm. "Bitch fuck off!" he yelled as he used the spears shotgun to blast him away. Jacob ducked, missing most of the shot but enough pellets managed to hit his shoulder and make him roll away.

Dante and Jason were a flash of light against energy and steel, constant flashes as the two impacted over and over, their strikes landing with blinding speed. Dante's blade flickered, its power running low. Jason lunged and as Dante went to block, his sword flickered long enough for the katana's blade to slide through his guard and sliced against his side. Dante grimaced, then rolled to the side, knocking away the blade with his sword, then as it shut off, punched him in the face with the hilt.

Freddy was ducking and weaving around the piles of corpses, trying to get a clear shot but George was doing the same thing. He noticed Dante's problem and instantly thought of an idea. "Dante!" he looked over as Freddy's pistol flew at him. He caught it, but also caught sight of George.

"Shit!" he sprinted over and tackled Freddy to the ground as George opened fire. He fell to the ground and his body twitched in pain. Freddy's eyes darkened as he grabbed the Angels Pearl. He leapt over the pile of corpses, firing Ruby as he sprinted towards George's cover. George looked up to fire but Freddy's feet impacted with his neck, sending him sprawling. George tried getting up but a shoe to the throat stopped him.

"And may the devil give you a bed in hell with an angels kiss, you piece of shit." A pull of the trigger on the Pearl created a new puddle of blood on the ground.

I slashed and rolled out of the way as Elroy' hammer smashed into the ground, sending tile fragments up into the air. I lunged forward only to dance backwards as he swung his hammer on a back-hand swing; almost smashing my ribcage in. he brought his hammer up and swung it down.

I took my chance, grabbing a bit below the hammer's smashing end. The force of the blow hurt, and I'm sure it did something to my wrist, but at the moment, I didnt care. I brought my right arm back and plunged my blade into Elroy's stomach. Hi face drained of all color and the hammer dropped from his hand. He stumbled back, smirking, blood on his lips. He grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his chest. Grabbing the hilt and limping towards me, gaping hole in his chest, until he reached me. He reared back, then collapsed, finally dead. I leaned down, grabbing my blade. I turned around and saw Jason lunging at me with his sword.

His head exploded before he could stab me. I looked over at Virgil and watched as he blasted Jacobs head clean off his shoulders. Several shots rang out, and then a clang of metal as one of the now empty gates to the zombie cages was lifted.

More shots rang out as a man in a trench coat dropped from the ceiling and smashed in one of the mercenary's head's, then swung about, more and more bones breaking skulls cracking, blood everywhere. The girls were fighting back now also, they had retrieved their weapons and turned on Johansson.

Maria grabbed a barstool and kicked the legs off. "Mother fucker, your gonna pay!" she yelled as she brought the point down between his legs. We all winced as an ear piercing shriek filled the area. She dropped the stool and jumped down. Ellen stabbed her blade through his crotch. "Fuck you asshole"

A shot fired out and he yelled in pain. "That was for being a piece of shit douche bag." Aimme growled and they jumped down. The man in the trench coat followed them down and picked up Dante.

"c'mon! We gotta leave!" he yelled and he ran through the cage. We all followed and climbed the ladder at the end.

"Hurry up! Dont slow the fuck down!" he yelled, lifting the manhole cover and running through the streets. We ducked into an abandoned building and he set Dante against a wall.

The man looked up at us. "Name's James Waker. Nice to save all your asses."

* * *

Before the authors note, I evened it all out to 1000 words. Anyways, I skipped the second, third, and fourth wave's cuz I admittedly didn't have a fucking clue what to do. Any ways, enjoy. Technically revealed two characters in this chap but y'all haven't seen the other. :D well I hope you enjoyed this.


	20. Act 19: Separation in the DEAD tides

"alright. Ill give you guys five minutes before we gotta head out again"james stated.

We were all panting, tired from that run. Some of us were leaning on tables and chairs, some of us were sitting against walls, and dante was sitting in a chair, breathing heavily but still conscious and very much alive.

"whyd you save us?"he croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I hate rapists. Simple as that." James answered bluntly.

"and your partner?"

James looked up "I do-"

Dante looked up "that's bullshit. Theres no way you could be sniping while you were smashing heads in."

James laughed, quietly, but maniacly "your sharp for a man whos losing blood. Speaking of which, do any of you have medical equiptment on you?"

"weve got a little."I answered, stepping closer. "He took all our packs, me and the girls managed to grab a pack and a few clips of ammunition."I took off the bag and pulled out what little medical supplies we had, a small tube of antiseptic ointment, a few bandages, medical tape and a pair of tweezers.

James smirked. "I think thatll be enough before we get to grandma jan's place."he grabbed the tweezers and started to gingerly pull the nails out of dante's side.

I watched as Patrick got up. "what else aren't you telling us?"

James looked up for a second. "honestly, not that much"

"not you. I mean dante."

Dante looked up, his paling face blank. "im sorry for putting you guys in danger. I should have mentioned that I have a few enemies here and there."

Patrick growled. "well nows your chance to tell us everything you didn't. how can we trust you after we all almost died from that because of you!?" he was shouting now, loud enough to draw undead attention and everyone else knew it.

"Patrick"I said, gently but firmly as I put myself between the two. "give him a break will you? He's bleeding out, if your going to do anything, your going to help him live now, so that you have something fully conscious and alive to interrogate later."I said, stomping my foot.

I saw a brief flicker of anger cross his eyes before they softened and his anger melted before me, though it was replaced with grudging mistrust.

"we need to move."he said sternly. "theyre coming"

A light hearted laugh came from james. "my friend they are always coming. The trick is to walk just a little bit faster than them." He pulled off dante's sweatshirt and tossed the wet, bloody piece of clothing into a corner. His hands were quick, disinfecting and covering most of dante's projectilely inflicted wounds. The slash, he disinfected and tore a clean scrap off of the sweatshirt and kept It in place with the tape.

"can you walk?"

Dante nodded, a bit too tired to talk as he licked his lips, blood dripping from the corner of his lip.

James looked around "does anyone have a long rifle they would care to lend to dante for a bit?"

Maria offered her sniper rifle to dante quickly and he modified the end of the barrel so it could still fire, though it wouldn't get scratched or bent while being used as a crutch. He tested it out and,satisfied that it worked, loaded the rifle.

"cmon. We gotta start moving."he said as he hobbled towards the door.

We followed, james and maria leaing the way. We stalked through the darkness, oil sliding over oil. Not a sound was made except for unseen ghouls feasting on their unfortunate meals.

"hold up"maria whispered.

"whats that sound?"I asked.

"sounds like a bus."freddy answered.

"but wheres it coming from?" I wondered.

"oh shit"dante whispered. "everybody move!" he hobbled as fast as he could towards the freeway tunnel.

I looked up and saw a school bus on the freeway above us, the engine left on and the grinding of metal on concrete filled the air as it slowly fell from the raised freeway towards us.

"oh fuck!" I yelled and started running when someone tackled me from behind. We fell In a heap as a loud crash resonated through the area. Glass shattered and metal rained on us.

"ow!" I complained as a piece of junk hit me in the back of the head.

"are you guys alright?" dante yelled.

I looked around and realized I had been separated from most of the group. The only other people with me were dante and Ellen.

"were fine! Just a few cuts and scrapes all around" maria reported when the moans began.

"meet us by grandma jans!" james shouted over more glass shattering and thuds as undead corpses hit pavement.

"where is that?"I asked as I raised my rifle.i hoped I wouldn't have to use it because I had two clips of ammunition for it. one in the gun and one in reserve.

"skye will show you! Now go before the horde catches up!" james yelled as he led his group out of sight.

"wait! Whos sk-"

I barely heard him rack the slide until the bulled whizzed by my face and guts splattered against the side of my face. I stood there, shaking. I felt an arm grab me and I started screaming and thrashing. Ii heard voices and a hard punch to my arm. I froze and let the arms pull me, confused. They didn't punch. Did they?

"aimme! Are you alright?" I nodded, unsure of who was talking.

"cmon, lets move! We gotta get out of this tunnel!" I wondered why the voices were shouting. But the zombies knew where we were already so it didn't matter did it?

"alright so shes in shock. what do we do?"

"this should work"

I felt a hard slap to my face and I fell over, clutching my face. I stood up in a fury "what the flying fuck was that for ya bloody prick!?"

Dante smirked. "eyes open head down"he raised his rifle and I sducked quickly. I heard the wet squelch of bullet meeting brain matter and it was far too close for comfort.

"cmon we gotta keep moving! We gotta find this skye person."Ellen shouted as she started leading us away from the growing horde. She took point, I took rear guard. We both figured that would be easier for dante so he would make his wounds worse but I already saw blood staining his new shirt.

We ran as fast as we could, though dante did slow our pace but not by much surprisingly. We kept up a good jog but we had already lost our invisibility so we didn't care how much noise we were making.

I heard something land on a car beside us but it seemed lighter and quiter than a walking dead falling from a building. I turned and looked and saw a boy with pure white hair with a white fur belt in dark clothes crouching and he was holding a long barreled rifle.

"get to that gas station quietly. Its three blocks away. Go two blocks straight then go right"he said briskly as the rifle bucked in his shoulder, though no sound was heard.

What choice did we have? We ran there, the massive amounts of fear driving us along with what little energy we had left.

* * *

sorry for the long wait guys, kinda had some shit to deal with but yeah. so so so very sorry. thanks for your patience. i promise the next one will come up faster cuz theres one character i really want you all to meet. alright thanks for readin guys


	21. Act 20: this is all a story of the DEAD

"Patrick why do you hate Dante so much?!"

"Why are you so addicted with him!?"

"I am not!"

They've been at this since the group split. Maria and Patrick found the perfect opportunity to tear at each other. I sighed, because it wasn't helping our zombie situation, and it's annoying as fuck.

"I've seen the way you look at him! You love the guy who could have gotten us killed!"

"And what about you and Aimme!? You seem to be all over her!"

"And who are you to judge me!? I've got my love life, why don't you worry about Ellen hitting on him before you try to judge how I run my life!"

"Enough you two! Shut the fuck up or you're going to get us all killed!"Virgil shouted. "Now let's move!"

And we ran, through roads and highways. Buildings and shacks. We managed to find a house that was still in decent shape. We decided to rest the night, save our strength for the morning.

* * *

A loud crash filled the air and the recorder clattered to the ground. I picked it up and turned it off. "That's enough for tonight children." I smiled at the chorus of complaints from the small children around me.

"But grandma Jann." I smiled. Angel was always one of my favorites. Maybe it was because I loved her parents. They saved my life more than once so taking care of the children was hardly a problem for me.

"Yes dear?"

She pouted cutely. Oh the cuteness of five year olds. "How are we going to know what happened to our parents? How did they meet you?"

"All in good time young ones. You all need your rest."

The children left to their rooms, chattering to each other about the story of their parents. I sat back in my rocking chair. I smiled and closed my eyes. Patrick had carved it from a massive tree two years ago. I felt a gentle tug on my arm and I opened my eyes to find sparkling aquamarine eyes staring into my old ones.

"Grandma Jann. Can you at least hint to me what happened then?"

I sighed. "I really shouldn't but, I'll tell you. One of them became one of THEM. Now off to bed before your parents come back and find you still awake"

"Okay grandma. "She said smiling, skipping off to her room. I looked out the window into the night and noticed the unmistakable staggering form of one of them.

I sighed. Their parents would definitely be upset if they knew I was telling them their story at this age, but the more they knew, the easier it would be to defend themselves at an early age.


	22. Act 20an: authors notes

this is just to tie u any loose and confusing ends that you all might be having. from the beginning, their story was recorded on a tape recorder, which was recorded by a military interrogation recorder, which the recordings were taken back by means i shall not spoil, and is being played for children whose parents you may or may not already know. in short, the story being told is a story 20 years in the past, being played back from a playback. in even shorter terms, the story of dante and his team is a recording of a recording being shown to nearly unspecified children. if that didnt clear it up for you, i am very sorry. the story will sort it out for you (hopefully) well goodnight everone


End file.
